O Templo Secreto de AmonRá
by Bellynha
Summary: Kagome é uma arqueóloga e foi para o Egito se econtrar com alguns amigos, esperando desvendar o segredo de um templo perdido...8º capítulo
1. A Carta

**FIC PICTIRES _apresenta:_**

O TEMPLO SECRETO DE AMON-RÁ

**_de_** **_Belly_**

O frio era intenso naquela noite obscura, cujo não aparentava uma sequer estrela no céu. Só as luzes da rua iluminavam a cidade parisiense, que era banhada por uma forte chuva de outono.

Em um apartamento aconchegante e bem iluminado no centro da cidade, a jovem arqueóloga terminava de concluir uma análise de um artefato do século XVIII. Estava debruçada na mesa central do aposento, com diversos papéis e ferramentas espalhadas.

"Idade atual? Aproximadamente 300 anos" – ela continuava anotando em um relatório – "Bom, acho que é só isso. Só falto repassar a escrita" – ela falava para si mesma, se despreguiçando.

Kagome examinou atentamente a relíquia, lendo todos os hieróglifos sem nenhuma dificuldade. Depois de um tempo, havia finalmente terminado.

Primmmm...

A mulher de cabelos pretos olhou para o relógio e estranhou uma visita há essa hora.

"Mas quem será?" – murmurou para si mesma.

Levantou vestindo um casaco grosso, pois estava realmente fazendo muito frio nessa noite. Dirigiu-se para a porta, abriu e se deparou com um garoto de cabelos avermelhados, era o porteiro.

"Pardon interromper senhorita Higurashi, mas me pediram para entregar essa carta urgente"

O porteiro passou a correspondência para a Kagome que estava intrigada com a notícia.

"Merci" – agradeceu ao porteiro, e lhe entregou uma gorjeta.

Entrou e se sentou na poltrona da sala examinando o verso da carta.

_Sango Mishiury_

_Cairo – Egito_

Kagome observou o carimbo de um museu no canto esquerdo.

_Museu Nacional do Egito._

"Então a Sango conseguiu ir trabalhar no Egito, mas que bom!" – exclamou Kagome, sentindo bastantes saudades da amiga. _'eu não a vejo desde a faculdade, o que será que é tão urgente?' _pensou a morena.

Então sentiu uma bolinha macia passar entre as suas pernas.

"Ah, é você Buyo, venha cá" – ela pegou o pequeno gato e colocou em seu colo massageando uma das orelhinhas do gato branco. Abriu a carta e tirou um dos conteúdos, reconheceu imediatamente a letra da amiga que não via a uns dois anos. Então se pôs a ler a carta.

_Querida amiga Kagome,_

_Como você está? Estou morrendo de saudades, faz muito tempo que a gente não se fala. Você já deve saber onde eu estou atualmente, principalmente onde estou trabalhando._

_Eu estou junto de um 'amigo', fazendo uma pesquisa de um artefato antigo encontrado ao sul do rio Nilo. Tenho certeza que te chamará muita atenção, pois pelo que constatamos, é sobre um templo desconhecido, que você uma vez mencionou, lembra? Não quero entrar em maiores detalhes, caso esta carta se extravie. _

_Então eu gostaria que você se juntasse a nós, para descobrir mais, e também, você é a melhor pessoa em escrita e leitura egípcia que eu já conheci. Tenho certeza que você virá, por isso, a sua passagem está no envelope, caso você não venha – o que eu sei que não vai acontecer – , me avise, e sim, ainda uso aquele celular. Pego você no aeroporto._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Sango _

"Não acredito que a Sango ainda usa aquele celular, putz, é do século passado!" – Kagome se lembrava bem das habilidades da amiga para usar tecnologia avançada, era totalmente zero, ela se recusava a tentar mexer em computadores, sempre arranjava um jeito de quebrá-los.

'_Mas não é isso que me importa, a Sango mencionou o templo que conta nas histórias antigas contadas pela minha avó'_ kagome se lembrou dos finais de semanas que sempre passava na casa dos avós.

**----------Flash-Back----------**

_Uma garotinha de cabelos compridos e olhos azuis sonhadores, tinha 10 anos, estava sentada no tapete da sala, enquanto a sua avó estava na cadeira de balanço. _

"_**Vovó, vovó, conta a história da mocinha e o faraó de novo, conta, conta por favor" – insistia a netinha, ela adorava tudo que se referia ao antigo Egito.**_

"_**Kagome querida, você já ouviu essa história milhares de vezes, que tal eu te contar uma história diferente?"**_

"_**Uhmm..." - pensou a garotinha. "está bem, então eu quero saber porque a mamãe não me deixa brincar com aquele garotinho de orelhinhas fofinhas, vovó, você falou que um dia me contaria" – a garotinha fez carinha de pidona.**_

_**A senhora pensou um pouco e resolveu contar.**_

"_**Está bem querida, mas promete pra mim que não vai ficar com raiva depois?"**_

"_**Prometo vovó!"**_

"_**Então ta, há muito tempo, no antigo Egito, havia um faraó, o nome dele era Ramsés II, ele era muito poderoso, participou de diversas guerras e ganhou muitas, ele adorava o deus Amon-Rá, que era pai dos deuses, criador do gênero humano e o senhor de tudo que existe. O faraó Ramses II fez um pacto com Anúbis, deus da mumificação e dos mortos, para ser tão poderoso quanto Amon-Rá."**_

"_**Mas vovó, o que esse tal de Ramsés II tem a ver com eu não poder brincar com o garotinho de orelhas fofinhas?" – a netinha quis saber.**_

"_**Calma querida, eu irei chegar lá, continuando, então Anúbis aceitou, e em troca, o faraó Ramsés II deveria fazer um templo onde estaria guardado as maiores riquezas do mundo, era esse preço que ele teria que pagar para ser tão poderoso quanto Amon-Rá."**_

"_**E o que seria isso vovó?"**_

"_**Seria toda a sabedoria adquirida pelos humanos, tudo anexado em papiros, todas as jóias dos faraós e acima de tudo, uma jóia que Anúbis queria muito,esta podia realizar qualquer desejo, mas Ramsés não sabia disso. Anúbis queria para deixar de ser o que era, pois ele achava a vida humana muito fácil, então com aquela jóia ele poderia se tornar um humano e com todo o conhecimento e riqueza, se tornar um faraó."**_

"_**Mas que gente mais malvada, vovó!"**_

"_**Verdade Kagome, o plano era muito bom, querida, Anúbis mandou o faraó fazer o templo dedicando-o a Amon-Rá, para ele não desconfiar de nada, só que Amon-Rá era mais poderoso e esperto e acabou descobrindo tudo, e castigando o faraó com a morte, enquanto que Anúbis foi também castigado, se tornando um humano escravo e sofredor."**_

"_**Que horror, mas e o Templo?"**_

"_**O Templo de Amon-Rá, como foi nomeado, apesar de existir, ninguém sabe a verdadeira localização"**_

"_**E ninguém nunca o achou, vovó?".**_

"_**Não, mas já tentaram, e é ai que entra a família Taisho. Os seus pais eram muito amigos, o seu e do Inu Yasha. Eles acreditavam fielmente nessa história, mas também tinha mais um integrante, muito amigo deles, era Narak Taraja, eles passaram a vida toda procurando por esse Templo, só que nem o seu pai e nem o do Inu Yasha nunca voltaram."**_

_**A garotinha fez uma cara espantada.**_

"_**Eles nunca mais voltaram, vovó? É por isso que eu nunca mais vi o papai?".**_

"_**Sim querida, eles morreram, pelo menos foi o que aquele tal de Narak disse, ele disse que houve um desentendimento entre os dois, dentro de uma tumba, um não concordava com o outro e brigaram, resultando em um desmoronamento, onde só Narak conseguiu sair vivo."**_

"_**E por que eles se desentenderam, vovó?"**_

"_**Era porque eles estavam muito perto de encontrar o Templo de Amon-Rá, e os dois queriam a tal jóia de quatro almas para si, por isso eles se desentenderam."**_

"_**O papai não era assim. Então quer dizer que é pelo pai do Inu Yasha ter ocasionado a morte do meu pai, que eu não posso brincar com ele?" – a senhora fez sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça – "agora eu entendi"**_

"_**Mas querida, não tenha raiva dele por causa disso"**_

"_**Eu sei vovó, eu sei, mas como posso esquecer uma coisa dessas..."**_

**----------Fim do Flash-Back---------**

'_Mesmo não querendo, eu sinto raiva dele, tinha essa história, e ele ainda ficava sendo grosseiro, não tinha como eu não sentir raiva dele'_

'_Bom, o que eu vou fazer? A solução é ir pro Egito ajudar a Sango, talvez eu finalmente descubra se essa história é verdadeira.'_

Kagome tirou o segundo conteúdo de dentro do envelope e viu a passagem de avião via Paris-Egito, no seu próprio nome. _'Pelo visto a Sango está mesmo precisando da minha ajuda.'_

A morena pegou o telefone e ligou para seu ente materno, pedindo para tomar conta do seu gato. Esta aceitou e então Kagome foi arrumar a sua malas, pois como havia constatado, o seu vôo saia as seis do dia seguinte. _'Mas a Sango sabe que eu odeio levantar cedo, afinal, nós dividíamos um quarto na faculdade'. _Com esse pensamento avisou ao síndico do prédio que iria viajar e arrumou as suas malas. Quando terminou já era muito tarde, e por fim dormiu.

Cinco horas da manhã o despertador começou a apitar. Kagome conseguiu levantar e tomar um café da manhã, mesmo não estando com fome. Vestiu uma calça de couro preta e uma blusa roxa clara, e um sobretudo preto por cima. Pôs uma bota preta e amarrou o cabelo alto. Pegou as malar e saiu a mil para não perder o avião. Por sorte a rua não estava nem um pouco movimentada, conseguiu pegar um táxi e chegar a tempo no aeroporto.

"Passageiros com destino ao Egito, favor se dirijam para o corredor três, repetindo, Passageiros com destino ao Egito, favor se dirijam para o corredor três."

Ouvindo isso, Kagome rumou para o corredor três, entregou a sua passagem e se sentou próxima à janela. _'Pelo menos eu posso dormir aqui dentro'_, e assim dormiu tranqüilamente as cinco horas seguidas de viajem, só acordou quando ouviu a aeromoça avisar:

"Chegamos ao Aeroporto Internacional de Cairo" – avisou a aeromoça imitando voz de secretária. "Espero que tenham tido uma boa viajem, retirem os cintos e saiam com cuidado."

Kagome levantou, _'Mas já?'_, desceu do avião e ouviu os gritos desesperados de uma mulher gorducha.

"Como a minha mala verde não está ai? Mas eu a trouxe e a entreguei aqui!" – A mulher estava com a cara de um pimentão, _'Parece a mamãe quando o Souta disse que ia sair de casa, hehe'_.

"Mas senhora, não tem nenhuma mala verde aqui dentro, quanto mais fluorescente" – disse o homem pacientemente.

A mulher continuava a gritar sem parar, enquanto que Kagome foi pegar suas próprias malas, contou as cinco bagagens, _'Ufa, estão todas aqui'_.

"Kagome!"

Kagome virou para encontrar uma estonteante Sango correndo ao seu encontro. Abraçou com gosto a amiga.

"Que saudades, Sango!"

"Unhum, mas e aí, você também perdeu as suas malas?" – ela falou, parecendo que estava se divertindo com a cena também.

"Sorte deles que foi a daquela mulher que sumiu, se fosse uma das minhas, ninguém saía vivo daqui." – brincou Kagome.

"Tem razão!" – elas riram divertidas.

"Puxa Sango, está fazendo muito calor aqui!" – Kagome sofreu um impacto total de sair de uma Paris chuvosa e entrar em um Egito digamos, 'torrante'.

Sango que vestia somente uma calça jeans e uma regata branca colada, não parecia estar sentindo tanto calor assim.

"Também, você vem usando um sobretudo, vamos sair daqui, fiz reservas pra a gente almoçar, ah, e convidei uns futuros amigos de trabalho da gente."

"Está bem."

Levaram as malas para o carro de Sango.

"Eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui."- falou Kagome.

"Eu sabia que você viria, você nunca perderia uma oportunidade dessa Kagome. Se tem alguém que gosta de desafios tanto quanto eu, esse alguém é você, mas Kagome, você não quer mesmo ficar lá em casa?"

"Não, Sango, eu não quero ficar te enchendo o saco, eu vou ficar bem no hotel."

"Se você insiste. Mas qualquer coisa pode ir lá pra casa."

Passavam por uma avenida onde deu pra ver uma mesquita muito bonita, por um momento Kagome ficou encantada, até que voltou a sentir muito calor, então resolveu tirar o sobretudo.

Tentou gravar o caminho até o hotel, mas nunca fora boa para isso mesmo.

"E então Sango, quem são as pessoas com quem iremos almoçar?"

"Um, digamos que é um 'amigo'meu" – ela disse ficando um pouco vermelha sem tirar os olhos da rua.

"Por que digamos?"

"Já vou avisando, ele é muito pervertido, tentei colocar ele na linha, só que não deu muito certo, mas ele é ótimo em trabalhos com relíquias antigas."

"Pelo visto você simpatiza bastante com esse tal de pervertido, hen!" – disse divertida Kagome, achando a garota com um ar muito apaixonado.

"Eu e aquele houshi pervertido? Nunca!" – Sango ficou tão alterada que quase atropelara um senhor corcunda.

"Olha por onde anda sua louca!" – gritou o senhor.

"Mais quem Sango?".- Kagome ignorou o velho que continuava gritando enquanto elas pararam no semáforo.

"Bom, e tem um amigo do Mirok, eu não conheço, vou conhece-lo no almoço, mas Mirok me garantiu que ele era muito bom. Nós não queríamos chamar muita gente, era só mais uma pessoa, só que o Mirok ficou teimando comigo que o amigo dele era melhor, e isso e aquilo, e eu não concordei, se acha, ai fizemos assim, e chamamos os dois."

"Obrigada pela preferência, Sango" – disse Kagome depois de deixarem o velho gritando para trás.

"Que isso, ninguém fala assim da minha amiga e fica por isso mesmo, afinal quem me dava a maior força nos trabalhos digitados? Rsrs"

"Tem razão, pré-histórica" – Kagome brincou.

Chegaram no hotel e Kagome deu a entrada, deixou as coisas no quarto, aproveitando para trocar de blusa e deixar o sobretudo.

Voltaram para o carro e foram em direção a, de acordo com Sango, um dos restaurantes mais saborosos da cidade.

"E você Kagome, o que andava fazendo lá na França?" – perguntou a amiga.

"Nada de muito interessante, algumas análises para museus, palestras, coisas chatas, mas e o artefato que vocês acharam, me conta, estou curiosa."

"Calma, teremos bastante tempo para isso depois, temos muita coisas para conversar sobre isso, relaxe, até porque estamos chegando."

Com isso estacionou o carro azul marinho em uma vaga. Saíram e foram em direção a porta de entrada, se detendo um pouco para ver a linda visão da cidade que dava para ver dali.

De repente... PAF.

"Ai Sangozinha, essa doeu."

Kagome virou a tempo de ver um cara de cabelos pretos presos em um rabinho de cavalo que estava segurando o rosto, já que tinha uma marca enorme de cinco dedos, em seguida ela se deparou com um par de orelhinhas acompanhadas de uma cabeleira prateada.

"Ah é gente, esse é o meu amigo, Inu Yasha."

_**Continua...**_

**Olá pessoal, **

**Esta minha nova fic é um pouco diferente, espero que vocês gostem, pretendo postar toda semana, no máximo duas semanas, depende das minhas provas. Deixem reviews, por favor! É só apertar aquele botão escrito "Go" ali em baixo. **

**Bejinhos e Xauzim.**

**Belly **


	2. O Começar de uma Jornada

N/a - Sinto informar a vocês, mas Inu Yasha não me pertence, já tentei subornos, seqüestros, só que nada funcionou, quem sabe na próxima encarnação.

O TEMPLO SECRETO DE AMON-RÁ 

**2ª parte**

Kagome ficou estática por um momento, enquanto observava um dos 'inimigos' de sua família, o mesmo também estava espantado observando a mulher. _'Quando foi a última vez que eu a vi mesmo? Nós éramos adolescentes...' _pensou ele.

"Esse mundo é pequeno, não é Inu Yasha?" – falou Kagome depois de voltar a realidade, mas ainda o observando meio que sem acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo..

"Tem razão" – ficaram se encarando por um momento até que Sango se prontificou.

"Vocês já se conhecem?" - perguntou intrigada.

"É, somos velhos... _amigos_." – Inu Yasha frisou a palavra 'amigos'.

"Mas que ótimo" – Mirok disse sem perceber o sentido da frase – "E você bela flor do deserto, quem és?" – se aproximou dela com segundas intenções.

"Nem pense em gracinhas para cima de minha amiga, esta é Kagome, só um aperto de mão!" – disse ríspida Sango.

"Prazer" – disse Kagome apertando a mão de Mirok.

"O prazer é todo meu" – o houshi estava se aproximando, mas levou um puxão de orelha de Sango.

"Então vamos nos sentar, temos bastantes coisas para conversar." – disse arrastando o houshi sem se importar com os olhares dados pelas pessoas presentes.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa ao ar livre, em um clima demasiado estranho. Acabaram escolhendo uma comida típica do lugar e puxaram uma conversa que com certeza envolveria todos.

"Vocês devem estar curiosos sobre o tal artefato que foi mencionado." – introduziu Sango. "Nós estávamos em uma escavação, perto de Luxor, quando encontramos algo muito curioso."

Vendo que todos estavam prestando atenção, menos Mirok que já sabia de tudo, ela continuou.

"Nós acabamos encontrando um artefato feito de argila, já constatamos e ele tem mais ou menos uns 100 anos antes de Cristo. Ele tem um formato de sol, e algumas coisas escritas, só que é uma escrita muito antiga, só conseguimos ler algumas coisas, nada que pudéssemos entender muito bem, mas o que sabemos que menciona um tal de Templo de Amon-Rá."

Sango viu perfeitamente a mudança de expressão nos rostos de Kagome e Inu Yasha. Mas não quis mencionar nada. Os dois tentaram não se encarar. As lembranças de brigas e desentendimento entre os dois naquela época eram muitas, o ar estranho continuou.

"Por isso eu queria saber se vocês sabem algo a respeito disto, e também se vocês topam nos ajudar." – perguntou a garota de cabelos castanhos e expressão guerreira.

"Você sabe que eu estou com você, Sango." – disse Kagome dando total apoio.

Inu Yasha só murmurou um: "Que seja".

"Então alguém sabe explicar sobre esse tal de Templo de Amon-Rá?" – perguntou Mirok desviando o olhar de um ponto ao longe.

A comida chegou e eles esperaram o garçom servir e se afastar. Kagome vendo que Inu Yasha nem se mexeu, ela mesma começou.

"Tudo o que eu sei sobre esse templo é..." – e contou tudo que a sua avó havia a contado um dia, menos a busca de seu pai e o do Inu Yasha, e mais bastantes coisas que uma vez ela havia achado, como anotações que seu pai fazia, e mais o que ela própria já havia pesquisado sobre essa lenda. Os outros ouviam atentamente, até que ela terminou.

"E o que você disse mesmo que está guardado dentro do templo?" – perguntou Mirok.

"Dizem que lá dentro há uma jóia muito poderosa, muita riqueza, ouro, também dizem que lá está guardado livros secretos escritos pelo deus Thoth, não é ? Inu Yasha?." – ela disse agora o olhando.

"Feh" – ele somente mencionou – "mas o que está escrito nisso que vocês acharam?" – disse agora entrando de verdade na conversa.

"Só conseguimos pegar algumas partes, mas parece ter algo a ver com um enigma, vocês verão"

Terminaram de comer e puxaram conversas antigas, tentando ter um almoço mais divertido.

"E então Sango, como você tem se virado com os eletrônicos de ultima geração?" – Kagome disse divertida pra amiga.

"O Mirok ta me dando uma forcinha."

"Forcinha? Ela não consegue nem mexer no mouse de um computador!" – replicou Mirok.

Kagome riu da cara da amiga. "Agora você sabe quem passava todos os trabalhos na faculdade Mirok, eu fazia questão de não deixar ela tocar no pc, ela sempre dava um jeito de quebrá-lo, era inútil, nós pagávamos horrores com concertos."

"Eu aprendi isso depois dela quebrar dois computadores."

"Só assim pro Mirok arregaçar as mangas e fazer alguma coisa." – resmungou Inu Yasha.

"É, porque esse daí não faz nada, é um pervertido." – eles riram bastante e depois decidiram ir pro museu da cidade e ver o tal curioso e esperado artefato.

Adentraram no grande museu, que naquela hora estava lotado de turistas. Seguiram até uma porta onde dentro havia várias bancadas com relíquias antigas. Aquela deveria ser a sala de restauração.

Sango chegou até uma certa bancada e pegou com cuidado o objeto que estava envolvido com um pano.

"Nós conseguimos ler somente algumas partes, como essas: deus supremo... quatro pés... dois e três... mas não dá pra entender. E aqui atrás está escrito o Templo Secreto de Amon-Rá." – disse Sango apontando para alguns desenhos que correspondiam a cada palavra que ela havia dito, mas pulando vários outros.

Kagome e Inu Yasha olharam pra o objeto feito de argila, redondo e cheio de pontas, como raios solares, não era muito grande, mas bastante representativo. Então deram bastante atenção para a escrita, apesar de muito rara, eles conseguiram ler com facilidade.

"Primeiro lugar visto pelo deus supremo. Que animal caminha sobre quatro patas pela manhã, duas ao meio-dia e três à noite?" – acabaram lendo em unissono.

"Ah, essa eu sei, é o homem." – respondeu empolgado Mirok. – "O homem engatinha sobre seus joelhos e mãos na infância, anda ereto já crescido e idoso anda com o auxílio de uma bengala!"

"Mas o que isso tem a ver?" – perguntou Inu Yasha. - "Como acharemos um templo com uma pergunta tola destas?"

"Uhn..." – pensou Kagome – "eu acho que não é bem isso que o enigma quer nos passar." – disse acabando com a alegria de Mirok.

"Talvez não seja tão fácil assim chegar ao templo, essas podem ser somente algumas pistas." – concluiu Sango.

Mas havia alguma coisa que intrigava Kagome, ela já havia ouvido algo parecido. De repente, se lembrou. "Esfinge!" – falou por fim.

"O que?" – disseram todos sem entender de onde ela tirara aquilo.

"É isso, esfinge, essa era a pergunta, de acordo com a dinastia grega, que a esfinge, um monstro com cabeça e tronco de mulher, corpo de leão e asas de ave, que agachada em cima de uma rocha, dizia para quem quisesse entrar na cidade de Tebas, a resposta do enigma de fato era o homem, mas não é isso que este aqui quer nos passar, ele deve estar se referindo a esfinge que há na frente das três pirâmides de Gizé."

"Mas que coisa, um templo egípcio que tem relação com o grego, Kagome você é uma gênia!" – disse Mirok.

"Na verdade a esfinge, teve sim o seu surgimento no Egito" – explicou Kagome.

"Ta, a esfinge, e daí?" – Inu Yasha ainda não tinha acreditado muito sobre todo o negócio da esfinge.

"Primeiro lugar visto pelo deus supremo" – repetiu Sango – "Bom, para os egípcios o deus supremo era o sol, talvez seja o lugar onde o sol ilumine primeiro."

"No caso, na esfinge?" – arriscou Inu Yasha.

"É galera, eu acho que tem bastante lógica nisso!" – Mirok fez uma cara feliz – "é lógico que o primeiro ligar que o sol bate, é na cabeça da esfinge."

"Talvez tenha alguma coisa lá que ninguém tenha percebido ainda." – pensou Sango – "A gente pode ir até lá e dar uma olhada, não custa nada, o que acham? Estão dispostos a seguir isso gente?" – perguntou por fim Sango.

"Desde que não haja trapaças ou obsessões, por mim tudo bem." – Inu Yasha disse insinuante.

"Só se for da sua parte, Inu Yasha" – retrucou Kagome.

"Não sou eu aqui quem não é confiável" – Inu Yasha disse ignorante.

"Confiável? Quem não é confiável aqui é você!" – disse Kagome. A briga estava ficando cada vez pior.

"Olha quem fala!." – estavam a ponto de se atracar.

"Dá pra vocês dois pararem!" – disse Sango. "Parecem duas crianças! Vamos ou não vamos para lá?"

"Já falei que eu vou até o fim!" – disse decidida Kagome.

"Inu Yasha?" – perguntou Mirok.

"Eu também!" – se Kagome também ia, ele que não iria ficar para trás. Viraram de costas um para o outro.

"Então está bem, agora de que nós iremos?" – perguntou Mirok.

"Eu conheço um amigo, ele pode nos ajudar com esse problema." – sugeriu Sango.

"Acho melhor não, vamos ter que incluir mais gente, e isso não é bom, já temos que nos preocupar com os caçadores de tesouros..." – soltou sem querer Mirok, viu a cara de Sango e constatou que havia falado besteira. – "Opss"

Inu Yasha e Kagome olharam incrédulos para eles.

"Que história é essa de caçadores? E até quando vocês pretendiam esconder isso de nós?" – disse Kagome com os braços cruzados sobre o peito encostando-se numa bancada qualquer.

"Nós pretendíamos contar isso depois." - confessou Sango.

"Já que o Mirok soltou, vocês poderiam contar isso agora." – disse Inu Yasha.

"Está bem, o fato é que quando estávamos voltando da escavação fomos abordados por um grupo, eles são os caça tesouros, roubam tudo que tem idade e valor suficiente para ser vendido, caçam tudo de importante, e de alguma forma, eles ficaram sabendo que encontramos esta relíquia, quase conseguiram rouba-la, mas conseguimos escapar a tempo. Por isso temos que ter cuidado com eles." – explicou Sango pegando a relíquia de importância e envolvendo-a em um pano específico.

"E não conseguem prende-los?" – perguntou Kagome olhando pela janela que iluminava o local, observando um jardim cheio de turistas.

"Não, ninguém consegue, eles são muito espertos, além do mais, eles tem um líder muito perigoso, conhecido como Babuíno Branco." – respondeu Mirok certificando-se de que a porta estivesse devidamente fechada sem nenhum intruso bisbilhoteiro. Mal sabiam que na sala havia uma câmera escondida.

"Vai ser mais difícil do que pensávamos." – concluiu Inu Yasha.

_**Continua...**_

_**Olá gente,**_

_**Estou com bastante inspiração, eu amo esse tipo de tema, uma aventura misturada com romance (tá, até agora não apareceu romance, mas a gente chega lá), eu me inspirei em alguns filmes que já vi faz bastante tempo, mas a história é totalmente diferente. Alguns deuses e faraós citados existiram mesmo (menos os deuses, todo mundo sabe que deuses não existem, mas não vamos desencantar a história) só que o templo e a briga entre o faraó e um deus foi tudo tirado da minha caxolinha (por isso que a fic é essa coisa gente!). **_

_**Eu gosto desse mistério pra achar o templo, eu axu que deixa a fic mais interessante, bom, eu axu, num sei vocês. Espero que estejam gostando. **_

_**Mas ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, huhuhu! (¬¬)**_

_**(Não sei como meus pais ainda não me internaram) **_

_**Falando em pais, (eu sei que vocês não tem nada a ver com isso, mas me deu vontade de comentar), meu pai estava jogando bola e pocou o sob cílio (nem sei se é assim que se escreve), a parte superior do olho, mais ou menos no final da sobrancelha, deu seis pontos, tá horrível, parece que ele levou um soco no olho (será que foi isso?), sei lá! **_

_**Comentes galera:**_

Sango-Web – que ótimo que você gostou, eu tinha lá as minhas dúvidas sobre a reação do pessoal, mas eu também amo esse negócio de arqueologia ( já pensei em me tornar uma arqueóloga, só que forças maiores impedem), sobre o negócio do Narak, talvez você esteja no caminho certo ( sabe, tem muita coisa pra rolar ) e eu também amo faze-los brigando, acho que se não fosse assim não teria graça. ( bom, chega de escrever, acho que hoje eu to com fogo ), então beijinhos...

Mk-chan160 – to muito feliz que você gostou, e essa não é a minha 1ª fic, é a 2ª ( o grande experiência! ¬¬ ), mas um dia eu ainda chego lá, desculpe ter cortado na melhor parte, mas acho que com esse capítulo você vai acabar com a curiosidade, to curiosa, porque no seu nick tem o n° 160? Dexa pra lá, xauzin.

**É isso aê galera, não se esqueçam do sempre bom e bem vindo REVIEW!**

_**Beijokas e até mais!**_

_**Belly**_


	3. Nascer do Sol

N / a – Procura-se um rapaz alto, cabelos prateados, olhos cor de âmbar e um físico maravilhoso, quem encontrar favor avisar a direção (eu)!

O TEMPLO SECRETO DE AMON-RÁ 

**3ª parte**

Numa sala devidamente arejada, Naraku Taraja observava com demasiada atenção as fotografias em preto e branco que a câmera de vigilância conseguira captar. Sim, era mesmo o objeto que deduzira, já fazia anos que ele e seus velhos, ou melhor dizendo, _ex-amigos_ haviam perdido naquela trágica busca. Passou um rápido olhar pelas escrituras, embora sua vida girasse em torno disso, nunca fora um gênio, muito menos amante da escrita egípcia, _'faz anos, mas eu me lembre perfeitamente onde isso vai dar, huhu' _. Vagarosas imagens passaram em sua mente. Foi tirado completamente de suas lembranças quando uma música de celular tocou, fazendo eco pela sala circular.

"Naraku falando" – se pronunciou com indiferença depois de lembrar que a única pessoa que possuía seu celular era Bankotsu.

**Senhor, lamento informar mas não conseguimos pegar a relíquia que tu pediste** – embora receoso com a reação de seu chefe teria, Bankotsu mantém sua voz calma e total autocontrole, um dos motivos que influenciaram Naraku escolhe-lo para ser o líder do bando quando não estava presente.

"Eu já sei, seu incompetente, embora não tenha grande utilidade para mim, eu quero aquele artefato nas minhas mãos, espero que tenha sido claro" – disse sem alteração na voz, somente com um tom desdenhoso.

**Sim, senhor** – _'às vezes me esqueço que ele sempre sabe de cada passo que damos' _. Assim Bankotsu desligou o aparelho celular sem mais demoras.

Naraku olhou mas uma vez para as fotografias sobre a sua mesa, dessa vez focando o olhar nas pessoas contidas nelas.

"_Hu hu hu, tal os pais, tal os filhos"_

**-----**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango estavam em um campo aberto, à aproximadamente 500 metros atrás do museu. Todos a espera do tal contato que Sango arrumara para leva-los as pirâmides, alguém que não tinha nem um pingo de interesse na busca deles.

"Eu ainda acho que era melhor irmos todos de camelo" – manifestou-se Mirok – "E cadê esse tal sujeito? E nós vamos de que? Jatinho?" – brincou quando viu Sango olhando para o céu, como se esperasse que algo surgisse dali.

Ela abriu um satisfatório sorriso quando avistou um ponto no vasto céu azul se aproximando com velocidade, todos seguiram com o olhar e presenciaram quando o enorme barco, isso mesmo, um barco, foi o que se aproximou e aterrissou ao lado das pessoas encabuladas e de boca aberta, menos Sango, que já se acostumara com o meio de transporte de seu avô.

**-----**

Toutousai era um velho lobo do ar. Assim era como todos seus amigos o chamavam. Sua vida se resumia em _navegar_ pelos céus, pois desde pequeno possuía uma grande aversão a extensas quantidades de água, o que o impedia de explorar os misteriosos sete mares bem de perto. Sempre sonhara em ser um pirata, assim como seu pai um dia foi. Mas nunca desistiu de seu sonho e objetivo, se tornando conhecedor do extenso céu azul, algo incrivelmente lindo, que aprendeu a apreciar e admirar.

Bolou seu próprio barco, ou melhor dizendo, o Velho Robusto. Um borco adaptado para os céus, ao invés de velas, possuía um balão de tamanho considerável, num tom de azul escuro e em seu casco de madeira, estava aderido o nome do fiel companheiro de viajem. Dentro tinha nada mais, nada menos que uma cabine com uma Roda de Leme, utilizado para guiar o meio de transporte.

Um aparelho que enchia de ar quente todo o espaço do balão, situava-se numa abertura em baixo deste. O barco também possuía uma turbina de emergência instalada na traseira da proa, o qual livrara o velho Toutousai de muitas enrascadas.

**-----**

"Embarquem, marujos!" – disse o velho Toutousai em pose de conquista, segurando se lustroso cajado e em seu ombro, Lyu, um fiel papagaio repetitivo e engraçado, que possuía em suas macias penas, tons de azul e vermelho.

Kagome, assim com Inuyasha e Mirok, não mexeram uma unha, ainda fitando com certa curiosidade aquele veículo estranho e o seu respectivo dono.

"Vamos gente, todos subindo" – Sango disse animada subindo a bordo, deu um carinhoso beijo em seu avô.

"Companheiros, os ventos do oeste não irão durar para sempre!" – o velho lobo do ar informou, depois deu passagem para os viajantes e apertou a sua banda vermelha sobre a cabeça.

Todos pegaram suas mochilas com suprimentos e ferramentas específicas e subiram por uma portinhola aberta que possuía alguns degraus. Assim que todos estavam abordo, o velho Toutousai aumentou o ar quente do balão, fazendo com que o barco subisse com rapidez, pegou na roda de leme e cantarolou uma cantiga antiga.

Vamos Navegar em alto ar

Aonde os tubarões não vêm

Vamos navegar em alto ar

Cuidado com as gaivotas também

Vamos navegar...

E assim foi o começo da viajem, enquanto o velho Toutousai continuava com suas músicas, o papagaio Bill assoviava acompanhando o ritmo de seu dono. Sango pegou uma figura do objeto se suas pesquisas, a esfinge, o qual suspeitavam ter uma inscrição nunca notada por alguém. Algo q os mostrariam o caminho para um templo secreto, nunca encontrado pelo homem.

Kagome se encontrava debruçada sobre a borda do barco, observando as pequenas pessoas aos poucos se tornarem pontos minúsculos, a cada vez que se distanciavam do plano terrestre. Mas havia algo que a intrigava.

"_Como haveria alguma coisa deixada em uma estátua conhecia e estudada mundialmente sem que ninguém soubesse?"_

Era algo extremamente duvidoso, difícil de acreditar, mas se sentia muito bem fazendo tudo isso, era um dos motivos qual escolhera tal profissão, detectava uma adrenalina em seu sangue, totalmente desigual. Com exceção das brigas com Inuyasha, já que sempre acabavam mal, e a deixava demasiada estressada. Voltou seu olhar pro sol, que mostrava que não tardaria a chegada do anoitecer.

**-----**

Inuyasha e Miroku conversavam sobre algo irrelevante, meio que jogando conversa fora. O velho Toutousai manteve seu olhar fixo, revezado entre a sua bússola e algo além do horizonte, trocando comentários baixos com seu papagaio Lyu.

"E então Sango?" – perguntou Kagome se sentando ao lado da amiga, a qual continuava analisando figuras de diversos ângulos da esfinge situada em frente a uma das enormes pirâmides de Gizé, além de estudos feitos por variados arqueólogos conhecidos – "Achou alguma coisa que possa nos beneficiar?".

"Nada de mais, parece que aquela estátua não tem nada além do que todos nós vemos" – ela fez uma careta de decepção. – "Já analisei toda parte da cabeça dela, não tem como ter nada lá que alguém nunca tenha visto, é impossível" – ela disse por fim largando toda papelada de lado.

"Nós precisamos de algo diferente, assim não iremos encontrar nada... espera, tive uma idéia!" – Kagome foi até sua bolsa de viajem, que por sinal, tinha quase o tamanho de um urso e tirou um laptop preto com prata de última geração.

"O que você vai fazer com essa máquina?" – perguntou com receio que o aparelho voasse e a atacasse.

"Calma Sango, ele não morde" – falou brincando enquanto acessava um site de busca pela internet. "Vou ver se acho algo que possa nos ajudar, sei lá, vale a pena tentar".

Sango observava tudo vendo Kagome analisando alguns resultados.

"E então?" – perguntou Sango.

"Por enquanto nada, só algumas pesquisas, não tem nada aqui que nós não sabemos... Espera!"

Kagome começou a ler com muita atenção um texto escrito por um inglês, um tal de Kouga Wolf, que dizia que havia feito uma excursão recente ao Egito e havia notado algo muito curioso na estátua de corpo de animal e cabeça humana. Era cedo quando viu algo brilhar na superfície daquela escultura, mas quando se virou para olhar melhor havia desaparecido.

Sango prestou bastante atenção e chamou os garotos para ouvirem também.

"E vocês irão acreditar num carinha maluco como esse?" – indagou Miroku após ouvir tal história.

"Ele tomou foi muito sol na cuca, isso sim!" – disse Inuyasha entediado. – "Olha que cara de lobo fedido!"

"Melhor tentar entender isto do que chegar lá sem sabermos exatamente o que estamos procurando" – defendeu-se Sango.

"Ela tem razão!" – confessou Kagome.

"Feh!" – expressou Inuyasha, depois ficou assistindo o por do sol, belo e imponente deitar-se dando passagem para a bela dama da noite apresentar-se no imenso céu, agora possuidor de um azul intensamente marinho.

Miroku colocou seus fones de ouvido, fechou os olhos e se se encostou à lateral do barco. Sango se levantou e foi conversar com seu avô, o qual não via há bastante tempo. Kagome continuou a olhar para a tela do seu laptop, mirou o rosto do tal inglês, deveria ser um repórter, sentiu um forte pressentimento e balançou a cabeça.

"_Devo estar ficando doida"_

Encerrou a sua busca e fechou o seu laptop, observou juntamente com o meio-yokai, ambos se o conhecimento, o encerramento daquele dia, o começo de uma nova aventura estava prestes a vir.

**-----**

TOC, TOC, TOC...

"Entre Bankotsu!" – disse Naraku sem levantar no rosto da papelada sobre sua mesa.

O homem possuidor de uma extensa traça preta entrou no recinto quase sem fazer ruído, curvou-se me sinal de "respeito", ou fingimento.

"Espero que isto na sua mão seja o que eu mandei você e aqueles incompetentes buscarem!" – disse ainda assim sem levantar o rosto do que estava fazendo.

"Sim Naraku, é o que nos pediste" – disse sem mudar o humor do seu rosto, mantendo uma constante alegria. Colocou o tal artefato sobre a mesa do superior.

"Quero que vocês vão para as pirâmides de Gizé" – disse agora levantando o seu rosto e mirando a cara do indivíduo a sua frente.

"Mas um saque?" – perguntou alegre pensando em como poderia de divertir.

"Não, quero vocês na cola desses quatro, tudo que eles descobrirem me avisem" – mostrou uma foto de quatro pessoas em uma sala.

"Só isso?" – perguntou meio contrariado. Pegou a foto e colocou dentro do quimono.

"Sim, ligo mandando mais instruções, e pode se retirar".– disse friamente por fim.

Bankotsu virou-se e saiu do local, indo se encontrar com seus companheiros.

**-----**

A noite chegou e todos colocaram seus colchões no local à frente da cabine do capitão. Todos dormiam, menos Toutousai que mantinha sua atenção no caminho que tinham que seguir. O tempo passou rapidamente e o capitão acordou os presentes assim que avistou no meio de toda aquela areia três pirâmides idênticas.

Kagome levantou e percebeu que o dia ainda não havia amanhecido, tratou de arrumar as coisas assim como os demais e esperar pela aterrissagem que estava bem próxima. Olhou e avistou o que tanto esperava ver: A esfinge, guardiã das pirâmides de Gizé. Tão antiga que poderia ser mais velha que a própria história. Uma cabeça humana erguendo-se a nove metros acima do corpo de leão com sessenta e dois metros de comprimento, esculpida em rocha sólida. A esfinge estava olhando com um sorriso enigmático através do Nilo, além do sol nascente, transcendendo espaço e tempo, para o infinito insondável do universo.

"_Talvez o homem nunca descubra os segredos que tal monumento esconde"_

Kagome foi tirada de seus devaneios assim que o barco aterrissou em terra firme, ou melhor, areia firme, era só que se podia ver por todos os lados, além dos famosos monumentos de pedra.

"Bruxa, nós não temos o dia todo, quando amanhecer os turistas começaram a aparecer!" – disse arrogante Inuyasha quando passou pela portinhola do barco.

"Grosso" – esbravejou Kagome seguindo o mesmo caminho.

"Vamos parar de criancices que temos que ser rápidos" – disse Sango indo em direção ao monumento. Miroku o seguiu e Toutousai se sentou ao pé da criatura fazendo uma melodia qualquer com a sua flauta.

"Alguém tem idéia de como vamos subir lá?" – perguntou Sango quase quebrando o pescoço para conseguir ver o topo da cabeça da estátua.

"Essa é a parte mais fácil" – resmungou Inuyasha, depois de subir com total agilidade os nove metros de altura que a esfinge possuía. O velho Toutousai nem prestou atenção, estava absorto na sua música suave e alegre, Miroku acho a coisa mais comum de se ver, mas Kagome e Sango fizeram uma cara muito espantada, o que não foi notado por nenhum deles, nem mesmo pelo exército dos sete que se mantinha escondido atrás de uma das pirâmides.

**-----**

"COMO ELE É LINDOO!" – todos os componentes se viraram para constatar quem havia falado, mas nem era preciso, uma vez que todos já conheciam muito bem quem dava aqueles ataques histéricos.

"Fala baixo, Jakotsu, esqueceu que não podemos ser vistos?" – disse Renkotsu com uma voz demasiada calma.

"Como é mesmo o nome dele? Inuyasha? Mas que gracinha!" – disse com os olhos sonhadores. Estava chegando mais perto quando foi agarrado pela gola da blusa.

"Nem pense em denunciar a nossa presença, guarde toda esse assanhamento para depois!" – disse Kyôkotsu jogando ele para um lugar escondido.

"Insensível!" – disse Jakotsu zangado cruzando os braços e pensando no _seu_ Inuyasha.

Bankotsu e o resto do grupo mantiveram sua atenção nos movimentos que o pequeno grupo e um outro estranho, que ainda não havia se pronunciado, estavam fazendo naquele lugar.

**-----**

"Com licença, vocês estão procurando alguma coisa em especial na estátua" – disse um homem possuidor de intensos olhos azuis e um rabo de cavalo negro amarrado bem alto, que se dirigiu a Kagome.

"Am..." – ficou pensando no que dizer, afinal, ele era um estranho e o que eles estavam fazendo ali era extremamente secreto, mas havia uma coisa muito familiar nele.

"Desculpe, não me apresentei, sou Kouga Wolf, muito prazer!" – disse ele simpaticamente estendendo uma mão para ela, no exato momento Kagome se lembrou de onde o conhecia, ele era o tal carinha da pesquisa, o que Miroku chamou de maluco.

"Ah, muito prazer, me chamo Kagome Higurashi!" – ela disse.

"Higurashi, é uma grande honra te conhecer, já li diversos trabalhos seus, me baseio em bastantes" – disse encantador, muito admirado com a beleza dela. Inuyasha que estava até agora tentando encontrar o que eles estavam procurando, totalmente sem sucesso, desceu e posou ao lado de Kagome, olhando para a cara de Kouga.

"Ah, você é o maluco que viu coisas na cabeça da criatura" – disse ele nem um pingo de educação.

"Maluco é você, cara de cachorro" – disse ele irritado com o comentário de Inuyasha.

"Feh, lobo fedido" – os dois se encaram como se fossem rivais há muito tempo, jogando pragas e insultos um ao outro. Miroku e Sango que antes estavam analisando o pescoço da esfinge, pararam e se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo, até o velho Toutousai e seu papagaio Lyu pararam para prestar atenção.

"Você é o jornalista que escreveu sobre algo brilhante que viu, não foi?" – perguntou Sango interessada depois que o reconheceu.

"O próprio, tenho quase certeza que isto só aparece no começo do nascer do sol" – disse ele com um ar sábio, depois de ver que tinha toda a atenção de Kagome.

"Então deve ser por isso que não encontramos nada ainda!" – disse por fim Kagome. – "Pelo visto não temos que esperar muito, já que o sol já está nascendo" – falou focando o céu, o qual tinha quase toda a extensão coberta por um azul celeste.

Inuyasha não gostou nada, nada de toda aquela atenção que o lobo estava recebendo, principalmente de Kagome, estava sentindo uma raiva incontrolável.

"_Que lobinho mais intrometido, olha só, RRrrr...(rosnado), olha como aquela baka presta tenção nas coisas que ele fala, ah, que se dane, eu não ligo mesmo!"_

"Olha galera, o sol está nascendo!" – disse Miroku que olhava pro horizonte. O sol nascia bem devagar, como se sentisse preguiça de acordar, boa parte dele estava nascendo, o que fez todos virarem para a esfinge, assim que o sol tocou nela com seus raios, se fez uma luz branca misturada com roxo aparecer um pouco acima da nuca, notada por todos, até por quem estava escondido atrás de uma enorme pirâmide.

**-----**

"Mas o que tanto vocês estão olhando?" – perguntou Jakotsu, que antes estava absorto na sua unha. "Ohhh, que lindo!" – disse assim que avistou o que estava acontecendo.

O momento espanto foi cortado por um barulho musical:

TRIM, TRIM, TRIM...

Foi rapidamente interrompido quando Bankotsu atendeu.

"Fale Naraku!" – disse assim que colocou o aparelho no ouvido.

**Eles já viram o enigma?** – disse do outro lado da linha.

"Já sim, estão vendo agora" – informou ao superior estendendo a cabeça e confirmando com seus olhos – "E aquele tal de Kouga, um lobo que você estava procurando se juntou a eles".

**Ótimo, então saiam daí agora e vão para Luxor, vocês sabem muito bem aonde** – falou com um meio sorriso no rosto.

"Mas Naraku, você tem certeza disso?" – disse com o olhar perdido.

**Huhu, não duvide de mim, e saiam daí agora antes que alguém veja vocês** – com estas exatas palavras desligou o celular. Bankotsu fez o mesmo.

"Vamos, iremos para o Vale dos Reis" – disse já subindo no carro de guerra deles.

"Ah, mas já? E o Inuzinho?" – disse Jakotsu dengoso.

"Não temos tempo para isso" – disse Kyôkotsu jogando o em cima do carro.

Partiram apressados sem que as pessoas que estavam com a atenção focada na esfinge percebessem.

"_Os sacerdotes egípcios relacionavam a Esfinge à Harmachis, um espectro de Rá, o deus sol, talvez eles tenham razão, pois esta brilha igualmente"._

Pensou Kagome enquanto admirava o espetáculo de cores que se fazia lá.

_**Continua...**_

**_Saudações povo! –se escondendo de baixo da mesinha do computador –_**

_**To de férias! – ouve os resmungos do leitores dizendo, por isso que posto –Desculpem pela demora, sei que estou demorando de mais, mas juro – de pés juntos – que de semana que vem não passa o próximo capítulo, eu também sei que a outra fic já está com um quilo de poeira, mas é que vai demorar um pouquinho, pois o disket que eu comecei a escrever sumiu, que raiva!**_

_**Mas ai está o novo capítulo, tomara que não tenha decepcionado com as coisas malucas que escrevo, eu quero mandar um super beijão para minha amiga May que está gostando da fic e pra Lara– o pessoal grita, Aqui não é o programa da Xuxa! – mas tudo bem.**_

_**Comentários:**_

**_NathBella _– que ótimo que você está gostando, e desculpa por ter demorado tanto paras postar, bjus!**

**_Lori-Nakamura – _embora sejam apenas pistas eles estão indo em busca do templo (uh! Adrenalina!) me empolguei, liga ñ, mas obrigada pelo comentes, amei!**

**_Kanna.Hidaka.Nagoky – _Obrigada pelo comentário, fiquei muito emocionada –olhinhos brilhantes-, que nome grande! Mas é legal, desculpa por ter demorada a colocar este capítulo, bjuss!**

**_Mk-chan160 – _Que bom que vc está gostando, e claro que vc pode me adicionar no msn, agora que eu to de férias, fico o dia todo! (ê vida boa, minha amiga diria vagabundiando!)**

**_Sango-Web_ – sabe, eu confesso, nakele negócio de enigma nem eu sei como eu pensei nakilo, hehe, mas to pensando numa maneira bem legal deles sabe, entrarem no clima, pq fazer eles brigando flui, é tão natural que nem preciso de tanto esforço, e vê eles brigando no anime então, se vc tiver alguma idéia, estou de portas abertas, beijão!**

_**Mil beijos e Xauzim!**_

_**Belly**_


	4. A tinta invisível

N / a: Eu quero meus direitos autorais! Uma tal de Rumiko Takarashi roubou o meu Inu-kun!

O TEMPLO SECRETO DE AMON-RÁ 

**3ª parte**

"Vem Kagome, eu te levo lá em cima vamos rápido, isso não dura por muito tempo" – disse Kouga, num movimento rápido pegou Kagome no colo e saltou para o topo da cabeça da esfinge, a luz ainda não havia sumido, mas estava fraca.

"Daqui não dá pra ver Kouga, está desaparecendo, vem, me dê a mão que eu vou tentar ver melhor" – Kagome ajoelhou e deu a mão pra Kouga, foi deslizando bem devagar até tentar ficar tão próxima ao que estava escrito que pudesse proporcionar a ela uma leitura. Todos ficaram somente observando atônitos lá de baixo. – "Mas um pouco Kouga, estou quase lá" – disse tentando escorregar só mais uns míseros centímetros, se eles não conseguissem ver, teriam que esperar até o próximo nascer do sol e iria custar um dia.

"Não Kagome, não da mais, isso é o máximo que eu consigo" – Kouga informou já quase escorregando junto com ela. Mas não precisou mais, Kagome conseguiu ver perfeitamente tudo o que estava escrito ali, no mesmo momento que a luz parou de irradiar o que estava inscrito, as mãos deles se soltaram, Kagome escorregou e não conseguiu se segurar, todos que viram a cena prenderam a respiração, somente presenciando a figura dela gritando indo em direção ao solo.

"Ahhhhh!"

**oOoOoOo**

No Vale dos Reis, mais especificamente, em Luxor, foi onde foram construídos túmulos para os Faraós do Antigo Egito entre a 18ª e a 20ª dinastias.

Os componentes do Exército dos Sete haviam acabado de chegar e conversavam sobre tudo que o Naraku os havia ordenado fazer naquela missão, mas ninguém havia percebido uma pequena raposa que estava sentada comendo uma fruta tranqüilamente atrás de uma estátua.

"E então Mukotsu, onde é a tumba desse cara que o Naraku mando a gente vigiar?" – perguntou Sukotsu enquanto saltava do carro.

Quando Mukotsu tentou procurar no mapa, este foi se deteriorando, pois estava sendo afetado pelo veneno. Rapidamente Renkotsu o tirou das mãos dele, tentando não perder todas as informações que continham ali.

"Está dando pra ver o nome da múmia velha aí ainda?" – perguntou Bankotsu, tentando achar a tumba.

"Está sim, aqui! Achei! A tumba desse tal de Tutankhamon fica lá!" – disse Renkotsu apontando para uma construção demasiada grandiosa e antiga.

**oOoOoOo**

"Ahhhhh!" – Kagome continuava gritando enquanto ia de encontro ao chão, Inuyasha não perdeu tempo, pulou e a pegou no ar, parando em pé no dorso do animal de pedra. Ela que estava de olhos fechados esperando o impacto, abri-os se sentindo segura em braços protetores. Kagome colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o próprio peito tentando parar o batimento acelerado do seu coração. Olhou nos olhos de seu salvador e deu um doce sorriso.

"Obrigada" – sussurrou ela feliz em ver os olhos cor de âmbar de Inuyasha, este ficou muito constrangido com a reação que Kagome teve.

"Feh!" – disse ele costumeiro virando o rosto para o lado escondendo o rubor de sua face, mas a pessoa que estava em seu colo segurou cuidadosamente o rosto dele e o virou para poderem se encarar.

"É verdade Inuyasha, se não fosse por você eu nem gostaria de pensar o que poderia ter me acontecido" – disse agora olhando em seus olhos. Todos chegaram para ver se Kagome estava bem, pararam quando visualizaram a cena, pensando que finalmente aqueles dois haviam se acertado.

"Sua desastrada, da próxima vez tome mais cuidado! Baka" –disse a colocando no chão e cruzando os braços num movimento acostumado.

"_Eu não saberia viver sem ver o teu doce sorriso a cada dia da minha vida, mas o que eu estou dizendo? Desde quando eu fiquei tão independente de alguém? Principalmente uma rival da minha família? Só sei que não saberia viver sem você, Kagome"._

"Grosso!" – disse Kagome meio contrariada.

"Kagome? Você está bem?" – perguntou Kouga parando em sua frente muito preocupado.

"Estou bem Kouga, obrigada" – disse simpaticamente, como sempre.

"É seu lobo fedido, ela poderia ter morrido por sua causa!" – latiu Inuyasha já indo para cima de Kouga.

"Eu não deixaria ela morrer!" – respondeu Kouga, os dois já estavam quase se atracando, rosnando feito uns vira latas um para o outro.

"_Inuyasha, você está preocupado comigo?" _– pensou Kagome com um carinhoso e secreto sorriso sobre os lábios e olhos azulados demasiado sonhadores.

"Vamos deixar de lado essas brigas, e diga Kagome, o que estava escrito lá?" – perguntou Sango dando total atenção para a amiga, esta mudou sua expressão de felicidade para uma de preocupação.

A única coisa que ela pronunciou foi:

"Não faz sentido"

**oOoOoOo**

Sesshomaru havia passado a noite em claro analisando cada detalhe existente naquela tumba tão misteriosa, era uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer. O dia havia acabado de amanhecer e decidiu ver se havia alguma coisa pra ele comer dentro de sua bolsa, saiu em busca de seu material, quando estava quase chegando na porta encontrou uma garotinha que deveria ter uns 16 que se esbarrou com ele.

"Ah!" – disse ela assustada com a presença de alguém ali dentro, principalmente uma pessoa tão charmosa como aquele homem que estava parado em sua frente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou um pouco desconfiado sem demonstrar em seu rosto, pensando em como ela haveria de ter conseguido passar pelo segurança que estava do lado de fora.

"Bem, sabe, eu vim conhecer o tumulo deste faraó" – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia que se fazia por ali, principalmente por um turista.

"Então retorne por onde entrou, pois o horário de visitas ainda não começou, e espere por um guia, você não pode ficar perambulando por ai" – disse impedindo que ela adentrasse mais no local.

"Não se preocupe, eu estou acostumada" – disse tentando passar.

"Eu já disse que não!" – disse ríspido com a doce garota, na opinião dele.

**oOoOoOo**

"Como assim não faz sentido?" – parou Inuyasha de tentar espancar Kouga.

"Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, querem mesmo saber o que estava escrito lá!" – disse já se preparando para se pronunciar, todos esperavam atentos em total silêncio, só se podendo ouvir o vento que fazia a areia voar sobre as suas cabeças. "Lá tem um desenho de dois amuletos, um escaravelho e um tet".

"Como?" – fizeram Sango e Miroku em sinal de surpresa, Inuyasha e Kouga apenas demonstraram com o olhar. Agora até Toutousai prestava bastante atenção.

"È" – confirmou Kagome se lembrando da figura de um escaravelho, parecido com um besouro segurando uma espécie bola, e um tet, que mais parecia uma peça de xadrez. – "Ah! E havia uma frase também". – todos demonstraram espanto e curiosidade. – "Dizia: Uma troca de vogais pode representar muito mais do que um erro de grafia".– disse ela finalizando.

Todos pareceram refletir sobre o que Kagome disse, mas somente Kouga e Toutousai foram os que menos entenderam o que foi dito, afinal, não tinham nem um pouco de conhecimento sobre cultura egípcia.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que é esse tal de tet e escara... escara... a sei lá como se fala isso!" – disse Kouga se enrolando com as palavras. Kagome com muita paciência tentou explicar o que cada um significava.

"Kouga, preste atenção, escaravelho era um amuleto usado na mumificação dos corpos, quando o coração do morto era retirado, em seu lugar, era colocado um amuleto em forma de escaravelho a fim de dar nova vida e existência à múmia" – disse ela num resumo rápido, foi quando Miroku tirou uma conclusão.

"Sabe, esse símbolo tem bastante haver com o templo dedicado a Amon-Rá, pois esse besouro rolava seus ovos fazendo bolas de excremento, por isso que o símbolo era um besouro segurando uma _bola. _Mas não é isso que tem haver, é o fato de que os escaravelhos costumavam voar nas horas mais quentes do dia, mostrando uma ligação muito forte entre eles e o Sol, que era a divindade máxima do Egito. Outro ponto importante é o fato do Sol "rolar" pelo céu no sentido oriente/ocidente. Logo, o escaravelho rolando sua bola de excrementos era a simbologia perfeita do Sol nascendo e morrendo no horizonte. O Sol continha os germes da vida para os egípcios, assim como, a bola dos escaravelhos continha os germes de uma nova vida, as larvas" – completou Miroku em tom sábio.

"Boa Miroku! Agora me lembro por que nossos trabalhos sempre tinham a nota máxima!" – disse Inuyasha com um olhar recordativo, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

"Ta, mas e o amuleto de tet, não tem nenhuma ligação com o sol, tem uma representação ligada a deusa Ísis, não vejo qual a ligação disso no que estamos procurando" – disse Sango ignorando o momento alegre que Inuyasha teve. Todos ficaram a pensar, mas não surgia nada.

"A nossa próxima pista deve estar em algum amuleto escaravelho" – foi a única conclusão que Kagome tirou de tudo que estava escrito.

"E aquela frase sobre a troca de vogais alguém tem alguma sugestão?" – perguntou Kouga. – "Será que tem a ver com esse tal de tet?" – fez pensativo.

"Tet não era uma pessoa seu lobo fedorento!" – riu Inuyasha da cara que Kouga fez.

"Eu sei cara de cachorro" – tentou desmentir, mas agora quem tirava conclusões sobre o que foi falado era Toutousai.

"Tat, tit, tot, tut" – fez Toutousai pensativo, mas não veio nada de concreto em sua cabeça, então tornou a repetir – "tat, tit, tot, tut, algum desses vos dizem alguma coisa?" – perguntou olhando para a cara dos presentes, foi quando se fez uma luz na cabeça de Inuyasha.

"Mas é claro!" – fez ele felizmente, com uma ótima cara. Todos olharam confusos – "O faraó Tutankhamon foi apelidado de Tut! Era apenas uma charada, o tet não tem nada a ver, é só trocar a vogal de 'e' pelo 'u' que teremos o Tut!" – concluiu ele sem acreditar que finalmente teriam conseguido solucionar o mistério.

"Até que enfim as horas de estudo fizeram efeito!" – comentou Miroku com um divertido sorriso! E não deixando de passar uma mão pelas partes traseiras de Sango. Esta muito contrariada deu-lhe um estalado tapa.

TAP!

"Seu pervertido, nem nas horas sérias você sabe se segurar!" – todos o olharam com gota na cabeça.

"Então o que estamos esperando, vamos logo atrás do escaravelho dessa múmia!" – disse Kouga já pegando sua bolsa e pondo nos costas.

"Onde você pensa que vai? Você não está dentro lobo fedido, essa busca é somente nossa!" – latiu Inuyasha para seu _adversário. _

"Mas é claro que eu vou!" – disse firme – "Vocês hão de concordar que eu sei de muitas coisas, não!" – chantagiou.

"Ele tem razão, Kagome, teremos que leva-lo junto conosco" – concluiu Sango.

"Ah! Mas que droga!" – resmungou Inuyasha adentrando no barco voador. "Mais essa, ter que conviver com esse lobo fedido".

"Sossega o rabinho aí, cara de cachorro!" – disse Kouga também adentrando pela portinhola do barco. – "Mas que geringonça é essa?" – perguntou olhando em volta.

"Geringonça é você seu lobinho, geringonça é você seu lobinho!" – disse impertinente o papagaio Lyu, não indo com a cara dele. Todos riram divertidos, o velho Robusto levantou _vôo_ para ir ao seu destino, o tão esperado Vale dos Reis.

**oOoOoOo**

Após algum tempo de viagem, todos descansavam e comiam alguma coisa saborosa, para aliviar o vazio de seus estômagos. Kagome refletia sobre todo o acontecido, pensava no que os esperaria na tumba de um faraó tão antigo e que morrera tão novo.

"Nós não podemos chegar lá e ir arrancando um amuleto do peito da múmia, seríamos presos na hora, e não podemos destruir um patrimônio histórico, é algo demasiado importante" – argumentou Kagome olhando para seus respectivos amigos.

"E o que espera que façam? Adivinha o que está escrito lá? Telepatia?" – falou Inuyasha constatando que não demorariam a chegarem. "E é bastante cedo, ninguém perceberá!"

A única coisa que foi pronunciado por Kagome foi um: "Grosso".

"Ela tem razão, podemos dizer que esta é uma das únicas múmias que foram encontradas perfeitamente intactas, é algo extremamente raríssimo!" – concordou Sango, pensando no tamanho do crime que seria destruir uma raridade daquela, ia contra seus costumes.

"Eu acho que elas estão certas" – comentou Miroku pensativo com uma mão no queixo.

"Fé, cale a boca você também" – disse dando um cascudo na cabeça do _monge_.

Todos avistaram terra firme chegando, se preparando para o que viesse.

"Não se preocupem, entramos, olhamos o amuleto e saímos, não tem complicação aí!" – disse confiante Inuyasha saindo pelo meio de transporte voador, sendo seguido pelos demais companheiros.

oOoOoOo 

"Já falei que não pode entrar ai! Mas que garota teimosa!" – disse Sesshomaru tentando fazer a garota dar meia volta e sair por onde entrou.

"Você não manda aqui, e vê se me deixa passar oras!" – disse zangada.

Foram interrompidos pelo grupo de viajante que adentravam pela construção egípcia antiga, enquanto eram observados de longe pelo Exército dos Sete.

"Ah!" – deteve-se Kagome surpresa com a presença de duas pessoas dentro do local, deu uma olhada para o pessoal que o seguiam, em especial pra um meio yokai. – "Quem havia dito que não teria mais ninguém aqui dentro!" – disse insinuante.

"Virou circo agora, e onde está o guarda que deveria ter impedido esta bagunça?" – falou frio e calculista, como sempre, sem notar a entrada de seu meio irmão.

"Qual? Aquele babão dorminhoco com uma garrafa de vodca?" – dessa vez foi Rin que respondeu.

"Sesshomaru?" – disse espantado olhando para o irmão, ou melhor, meio-irmão.

"Inuyasha?" – disse friamente.

**oOoOoOo**

O Exército dos Sete ficaram só na espreita, vigiando o grupo que havia acabado de chegar e adentrar na tumba do tal faraó. Esperavam com muita tenção. Bankotsu havia ligado para Naraku informando que eles já haviam chegado no local.

**Então eu quero que vocês atrasem a chegada deles no próximo lugar, vou preparar um presentinho para eles, huhuhu** – disse Naraku enquanto pensava o quanto o seu plano era brilhante.

"Sim Naraku, pode deixar" – assim desligou o aparelho celular.

"Até quando iremos obedecer a esse Naraku!" – perguntou Jakotsu tentando ver o Inuyasha dentro da tumba.

"Não fale isso abertamente, Jakotsu, iremos seguir as ordens dele até que podemos descobrir a verdadeira localização do Templo" – respondeu Bankotsu. - "Sukotsu, atrase aquele meio de transporte deles, aquele bagulho de barco daquele velho, faça qualquer coisa, mas atrasem eles". – disse indiferente sentado junto dos outros.

"Sim, Bankotsu".

_**Continua...**_

_**Saudações povão!**_

_**Tenho certeza que não demorei nem um pouco, nem completou uma semana! Só que acho que o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco, to meio sem idéia, por isso conto com a opinião de vocês, estou aberta para o qualquer sugestão. E quero agradecer a May que teve a santa paciência de revisar a minha fic, amo você More! Bom como to sem novidades, vamos para os comentários:**_

**_Yumi Takashi _– que bom que você gostou da minha fic, só que to meia sem idéia hoje, se você tiver alguma sugestão, mande-a., bjus.**

**_Jaque-chan _– amei o seu review, com ela me deu muita inspiração, de verdade, amei mesmo, se não fosse por ela eu nunca teria colocado o sesshy ou a rin, mas depois tive uma idéias e axei q ficou legal, desculpa, mas axu q não vou colocar a ayame, num sei, num tenho idéia onde acrescenta-la, nem a kikyou, se você tiver alguma idéia, por favor mande-a, bjinhos.**

**_NathBella – _que bom que pra você valeu a pena esperar, espero que goste deste capítulo também. **

_**Beijunos para todos e bye bye.**_

_**Bellynha**_


	5. A Maldição do Faraó

N / a: Se alguém perguntar por mim, digam que nunca ouviram falar, a polícia está no meu pé, insistem em dizer que um tal de Humiko quer seus direitos, vê se pode!

E dedico este capítulo a minha super, hiper, mega amiga (assim ela vai se achar) MAY!

**O TEMPLO SECRETO DE AMON-RÁ**

**5ª parte**

"Sesshoumaru?" – disse espantado olhando para o irmão, ou melhor, meio-irmão.

"Inuyasha?" – disse friamente.

"Vocês se conhecem?" – perguntou Kagome, só que estava meio que na cara, quero dizer, estava super na cara que eles se conheciam, uma vez que possuíam uma grande semelhança, os mesmos olhos cor de âmbar, mesmo tom de cabelo puxado para um prateado reluzente e mesma estatura, esbeltos e predominantes, mas o que os diferenciava era a posição de intelectual e superior que Sesshoumaru passava, tanto pelos seus olhos e rosto quanto pela seriedade que possuía, já Inuyasha tinha um gênio impossível, o que mostrava que era mais novo que seu irmão, isto mesmo, eram irmãos, ou melhor, meio irmãos.

"Está sumido, Inuyasha" – disse Sesshoumaru sem mostrar nenhum sentimento – "Olá Miroku" – embora fosse extremamente frio, ele nunca havia deixado de ser educado, ao contrário de Inuyasha.

"Olá, Sesshoumaru" – cumprimentou Miroku com um sorrisinho e um receio que sempre teve na presença do meio irmão mais velho de Inuyasha.

"Fé!" – expressou-se Inuyasha – "Já que matamos as _saudades_ será que da pra sair do caminho" – falou impaciente.

"Boa, estou tentando entrar nessa tumba faz um tempão, mas ele não deixa!" – disse Rin, também impaciente cruzando os braços.

"Assim como eu disse pra você serve para todos, esperem o horário de visitas, este túmulo ainda não foi aberto" – disse tirando as luvas que estavam usando para examinar os pertences do faraó.

No momento que Kagome ouviu a palavra túmulo, lembrou-se de onde estava e o que viera fazer, esquecendo toda aquela conversa de que aquele era o irmão de Inuyasha. Observou o local ao redor e viu que estavam parados em um corredor comprido que era inclinado para baixo, depois de uma comprida escada que haviam acabado de passar, após o corredor provavelmente haveria uma câmera que levaria direto para o sarcófago da múmia de um faraó. Em pensar que o seu pai poderia ter passado por todo aquele caminho, e talvez ainda estivesse por ai, era um sonho que ela gostaria muito que fosse verdade, ter seu tão querido e amado pai de volta, que nem teve total chance de conhecer a pessoa maravilhosa que ele deveria ser, sentiu por um momento um grande aperto no coração. Um misto de realidade bateu nela e decidiu interferir na conversa deles, assim Inuyasha não conseguiria nem chegar a ver um fiapo das bandagens que cobria múmia.

"Olha Sesshoumaru, prazer eu sou Kagome, nós não vamos nos demorar muito, entramos olhamos uma coisa que precisamos saber e saímos, você não vai nem perceber que estivemos aqui" – falou querendo resolver tudo aquilo, mal Sesshoumaru sabia que eles queriam olhar um amuleto dentro do coração da múmia, ou pior, danificar uma raridade, mas sem intenção, à vontade de Kagome era quanto menos eles danificasem o corpo da múmia, melhor. Ele olhou para ela em desconfiança, o que Kagome não notou, pois o rosto dele era inexpressivo.

"Kagome? Por acaso Kagome Higurashi?" – ela se assustou um pouco, mas depois entendeu por que a pergunta, ele sabendo que ela pertencia a família Higurashi com toda a certeza não deixaria eles passarem, pelo simples motivo de ser uma Higurashi.

"Exato, Kagome Higurashi!" – respondeu sem medo, apesar de tudo, sentia muito orgulho se pertencer a família Higurashi.

**oOoOoOo**

Kouga havia ficado do lado de fora caso alguém tentasse entrar na tumba enquanto eles ainda permaneciam lá dentro, Inuyasha teimou em não deixa-lo lá, pois não confiava nem um pouquinho no yokai, mas por falta de escolhas, foi o que sobrou pro lobo, afinal, ele era somente um jornalista e não poderia ajudar nos enigmas que teriam que resolver.

"Nossa que cara babão!" – falou enquanto observava o guarda que deveria estar de vigia, o homem se encontrava mais pra deitado do que sentado numa daquelas cadeiras de metal, totalmente enferrujadas, numa das mãos tinha uma garrafa de vodca vazia e a outra estava apoiada sobre a barriga, que por sinal fazia uma curva enorme, o rosto estava apoiado sobre o ombro, enquanto roncava e soluçava em sinal de que deveria ter realmente bebido muito, babava porcamente.

RIC

Soluçava novamente, o que estava dando nos nervos em Kouga, estava preste a enfiar um punhado de areia na boca daquele sujeito, e areia era o que não faltava, por todo o lado que se olhava era sempre a mesma coisa: areia.

A não ser por alguns bichos que sobreviviam ao sol escaldante que aquele dia estava irradiando. Longe dali o Exército dos Sete não faziam nada além de que esperar e vigiar, o que causava angustia e desagrado na maioria do grupo. O menos impaciente era Bankotsu, que polia alegremente a sua alabarda, apelidada carinhosamente de Baryû, estava numa conversa alegre, da parte dele, com Jakotsu, enquanto que Mukotsu preparava alguns venenos num canto. Renkotsu e Sukotsu tinham uma conversa baixa e Ginkotsu e Kyôkotsu nada faziam, apenas tentavam não perder o lobo de vista.

"Irmão Bankotsu, não acha que Naraku poderia desconfiar de nós?" – perguntou Jakotsu sentado do lado do irmão.

"Nunca demos motivos para isso, nós temos nossa missão, mas sempre 'estivemos' do lado do Naraku, na minha opinião ele não deve duvidar de nós, não teríamos razão para traí-lo se não tivéssemos um propósito pra isso" – disse tranqüilamente Bankotsu com uma expressão alegre, apesar da seriedade da conversa.

Uma pequena raposa ouvia tudo desde o começo da conversa, pelo visto aqueles homens não estavam tramando nada de bom, afinal, haviam sabotado o _grande barco voador_, como Shippou chamou, para atrapalhar um tal grupo ai que ele havia ouvido, mas que não entendeu muito bem. Virou-se para sua gata:

"Kirara, acho melhor nós irmos avisar esse pessoal, acho que eles estão encrencados!" – falou baixinho para sua gata, esta deu um baixo miado concordando com a raposa. Saíram de seu esconderijo e sem nenhum integrante do Exército dos Sete perceber, chegaram a entrada do túmulo do faraó Tutankamon.

**oOoOoOo**

"Como vocês disseram que será rápido, não hesitarei em deixá-los passar, mas os acompanharei" – disse Sesshoumaru ríspido, Kagome ficou surpresa, ao invés dele continuar a barrar a passagem do grupo por ela ser um Higurashi, ele abriu caminho, como se ela estando ali fosse uma senha para a entrada.

Inuyasha também não entendeu muito daquilo, mas resolveu ignorar e ir direto ao que eles foram fazer ali, até porque um templo secreto da mais de mil anos não era encontrado todos os dias.

"Até que em fim vou poder entrar neste lugar!" – exclamou Rin dando um passo a frente logo atrás do grupo, mas a sua entrada foi impossibilitada por um yokai de olhos cor de âmbar. – "O que foi?" – perguntou ela temendo que ele continuasse a barrar sua passagem.

"Sem olhar e nem tocar em nada, seja invisível" – disse ele friamente, deixando o caminho arenoso livre.

"Ah! Obrigada!" – exclamou Rin considerando aquela resposta como positiva. Foi quase que saltitante pelo corredor extenso.

Entraram em uma antecâmara, muito grande, com vários objetos antigos que deveriam ter valores inestimáveis, ficaram admirados de como a mobília daquele aposento estava totalmente conservada e intacta, a única coisa era a poeira que incomodava demais, principalmente um hanyou que tinha um nariz demasiado sensível, espirrava diversas vezes.

"Vamos logo, quanto mais rápido sairmos daqui melhor!" – disse Miroku se dirigindo para uma segunda câmera à direita, esta era menor do que a de antes, era igualmente fascinante, hieróglifos e desenhos faraônicos inscritos nas paredes antigas, nos observadores causava um grande deslumbramento, em cada canto havia uma relíquia pertencente ao faraó, sem dúvida de valores inestimáveis.

Todos seguiram pelo mesmo caminho, apenas Rin que se demorou um pouco na entrada olhando um ponto mais a cima, mas depois adentrou junto dos demais.

**oOoOoOo**

Em um conversível voador, um velho lobo do ar e seu fiel companheiro Lyu, um papagaio falante, dormiam confortavelmente encostados no casco de seu barco aéreo. Toutousai estava com um pé sem as botas, somente com a meia que subia um odor incomodante, umas mosquinhas rondavam um pouco acima do seu pé.

O balão, antes cheio, sobre a cabeça de Toutousai agora estava se esvaziando completamente, este nem notou que estava o cobrindo todo, porém continuou a dormir tranqüilamente.

**oOoOoOo**

O objetivo do grupo estava bem a frente deles, um enorme sarcófago majestoso, com detalhes em dourado e azul, tinha o rosto do jovem faraó esculpido perfeitamente em ouro, os contornos dos olhos em preto eram o costume daquele tempo, assim como o restante dos adereços usados, os braços estavam cruzados, e em cada mão segurava um tipo de cajado diferente.

Enquanto que os demais observavam alguma coisa, Inuyasha e Kagome se posicionaram cada um do lado do sarcófago, no qual estava deitado verticalmente sobre algo feito de madeira. Uma tristeza bateu no coração da arqueóloga que fitava os lados como se sentisse saudade de algo, talvez da falta que o seu ente paterno, que tanto amava aquele tipo de lugar, como havia lido em diversos livros dele, este específico faraó despertava nele uma curiosidade extrema. Voltou seus olhos ao meio-yokai, como se pedisse apoio, justo ao seu pior inimigo. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que os olhos deste traspassavam uma angústia que ela nunca havia notado.

Inuyasha notou que Kagome estava se sentido triste de alguma maneira, talvez estivesse ficando paranóico, mas achou que compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento, algo relacionado com um acontecimento em comum que os impedia de se darem bem, a morte de seus pais, mas mesmo assim sentia uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la, sem motivos aparentes na opinião dele, apenas achava reconfortante senti-la próximo de si.

Miroku se aproximou deles.

"Vamos Miroku, me ajude a levantar a parte de cima" – disse Inuyasha querendo sair o mais rápido possível dali, algo naquele lugar não cheirava bem, algo que não tinha nada haver com o cheiro de morto que a múmia exalava após abrirem a tampa revelando um corpo que parecia estar em decomposição, mas demasiado conservado.

"O que vocês pensam que vão fazer?" – perguntou Sesshoumaru temendo, mas sem demonstrar, que eles danificassem alguma coisa naquele corpo guardado com segurança durante milhares de anos.

"Feh! Nada de mais, só vamos olhar uma coisinha no escaravelho que foi colocado no lugar do coração dele, só isso!" – Inuyasha tentou argumentar com maior simplicidade o que estavam prestes a fazer, mas aos olhos de seu irmão mais velho aquilo não tinha nada de comum, se eles pensavam que iam fazer isso estavam muito enganados.

"Eu só deixei vocês entrarem porque disseram que iam OLHAR uma coisa e sair, e não estragar uma múmia com mais de dois mil anos!" – disse ríspido com se falasse com criancinhas da 1ª série.

"É importante, faremos o menos dano possível" – disse Kagome já pegando alguns instrumentos em sua bolsa que pudessem auxiliar na extração do amuleto do corpo do faraó, mas não foi possível, pois Sesshoumaru entrou na sua frente. – "Eu também não gostaria de fazer isso com uma relíquia destas, de valor inestimável, mas não tem jeito, é a única solução".- disse ela tentando convence-lo.

"Não vejo nada que seja tão importante a ponto de chegar a fazerem isto!" – falou friamente, fazendo com que a culpa dentro dos demais aumentasse a cada vez mais, afinal, todos eram arqueólogos, amadores dos artefatos antigos, e destruir múmias não se encaixava neste currículo.

Kagome totalmente estática, olhou para os demais com as ferramentas em suas mãos, não tinha outra saída a não ser contar toda a verdade ao yokai, ou era isso ou não saiam dali nem tão cedo. Começou narrando a história desde o começo, esta que Sesshoumaru conhecia a muitos anos, de começo pensou que era uma brincadeira deles, mas depois de escutar o caminho que eles percorreram até ali achou que talvez fosse verdade, até porque seu pai já fizera o mesmo, mas o final não foi um dos melhores.

"E então, Sesshoumaru? Deixe-os pegar não-sei-o-que no coração dessa múmia, afinal, eles vieram até aqui!" – disse Rin que estava até agora calada ouvindo a conversa.

"Não dê opinião, isto não é brincadeira, pessoas morreram em busca de uma coisa que talvez não exista!" – disse olhando para os demais como se desse lição de moral, Inuyasha e Kagome abaixaram a cabeço por um momento, mas logo levantaram.

"É por isso que vocês têm que continuar, não podem se deixar levar pelo que aconteceu com outras pessoas, ficar na dúvida não leva a nada, o mais certo a se fazer é seguir em frente, não se acovardem!" – rin não se intimidou pelas palavras do yokai, as palavras dela fizeram com que todos caíssem na real, e meio que _tomassem vergonha na cara_, da idiotice que todos estavam pensando, principalmente quando a palavra, acovardar, foi pronunciada.

"_Essa garota... Gostaria eu ter a metade da coragem que ela tem"._ Pensou Sesshoumaru.

Parecia que os papéis haviam sido trocados, quem dava a lição de moral agora era Rin.

"Ela tem razão, por que não começamos logo? Talvez você Sesshoumaru, possa nos ajudar, pode não causar tantos danos assim" – disse miroku calmo e sabiamente.

"Está bem, então vamos" – concordou o yokai.

**oOoOoOo**

"Grande Irmão Bankotsu, não acha que eles estão demorando de mais?" – perguntou Jakotsu já impaciente. Não foi possível o líder do grupo responder, pois o celular deste tocou:

"Diga Naraku" – falou atendendo o aparelho celular.

**Quero vocês no próximo lugar que vos ordenei** – disse, sem rodeios, Naraku dentro de um palácio suntuoso, cheio de turista como normalmente era naquela hora.

"Mas eles ainda nem saíram" – contestou Bankotsu ainda vigiando a entrada do tumulo, avistando um guarda babão dormindo e um yokai lobo brigando com um filhote de yokai raposa.

**Não me importa, quero vocês fora daí e é pra já! E que preparem uma surpresinha pra eles aqui** – falou malicioso com uma mão do queixo enquanto olhava as jóias faraônicas protegidas por vidros e alarmes de ultima geração.

"Tudo bem então" – se levantou colocando a sua alabarda presa em algo nas costas.

**Mas deixem os órfãos paternos intactos, tenho algo em especial para eles** – apresentou um pequeno sorriso acompanhado da sua típica risada, mas que só foi percebida pela pessoa do outro lado da linha, logo a seguir desligou o aparelho.

"Vamos" – falou Bankotsu subindo em Ginkotsu, o qual estava em forma de carro. Todos fizeram expressões de alegria fazendo o mesmo movimento do líder do grupo.

**oOoOoOo**

Sango estava debruçada sobre o cadáver dentro de sarcófago, era especialista na parte de autopsia em corpos de múmias antigas, sempre sendo mencionada em jornais e revistas quando uma múmia antiga era descoberta. Segurava pequenos instrumentos usados em tal caso, com o maior cuidado para não estragar mais ainda o que já havia feito, estava quase conseguindo tirar o amuleto, mas o rombo no peito esquerdo da múmia nunca voltaria ao normal. Enfim com muita precisão conseguiu extrair o amuleto dourado em forma de besouro do peito da múmia.

Todos chegaram perto curiosos para ver tal coisa, era incrível como o formato era perfeito, a cor dourada era intensa e chamativa, parecia que haviam acabado de fundi-lo no formato de escaravelho. Sango hesitou por um momento, talvez tivesse medo que daquilo de nada adiantaria, e que talvez nem tivesse nada escrito atrás de tal material, mas a curiosidade foi maior, e com as mãos tremulas virou o objeto, o restante somente prendeu a respiração esperando a reação da arqueóloga.

"E então Sango? Há mais alguma pista?" – teve coragem de perguntar para a amiga.

Houve um momento de tensão, até que Sango abriu um lindo sorriso e em seguida pronunciou:

"Parece que o nosso amigo invisível não nos deixou na mão!" – falou virando o objeto para que os outros pudessem ver que realmente havia algo em seu verso.

"Ai!" – todos se viraram para a pessoa que emitiu o gemido de dor, Kagome massageava seu tornozelo. "Tudo bem, acho que foi só um mosquito".

Mas nada mais pode ser dito, foram pegos de surpresa quando uma leve, mas preocupante, tremedeira atingiu o chão.

"O que é isso?" – perguntou Miroku vendo que a tremedeira se intensificava.

"Sabia que algo iria acontecer" – advertiu Rin com os olhos um pouco mais abertos, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto e uma das mãos segurando o queixo pensativa.

"Como assim sabia que iria acontecer, garota?" – disse Sesshoumaru irritado, isto não costumava acontecer, era verdade que na África havia uma rachadura da placa tectônica africana, mas era mais para o centro do continente, não era comum haver terremotos no Egito.

"Ora, vão dizer que não sabiam que esse lugar é amaldiçoado?" – perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Amaldiçoado?" – disseram o restante em uníssono, menos Sesshoumaru que não acreditava em supertições desse tipo.

"Claro, vocês não virão o que estava escrito na porta!" – agora até Sesshoumaru estava surpreso, não era possível que tinha um aviso na porta que ele não haveria de ter visto. Cada um saiu o mais rápido possível e pararam do lado de fora da segunda entrada, com dificuldade de se segurarem, até porque estavam no meio de uma tremedeira que estava se tornando um forte terremoto.

Mas ficaram ainda mais surpresos com o aviso de três mil anos do lado da porta:

_**"A morte esmagará com seus golpes a todo aquele que perturbe o sono do faraó".**_

_**Continua...**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Oi!**

**#Se escondendo do pessoal que estavam quase que me matando# Eu demorei...confesso, mas fazer o que né, depois que eu havia feito o ultimo capítulo, a inspiração tinha sumido como um passe de mágica! Mas depois eu bolei umas coisas doidas e já tenho até todo o percurso feito (na minha cabeça), e arrisco a dizer que acho que não passará mais de 10 capítulos, mas dependendo das mudanças que eu for fazendo talvez passe um pouquinho, ou não...sei lá (melhor esperar pra ver, será que agora eu posso sair de trás da cadeira?) **

**Sobre o pequeno suspense ali em cima, eu nem tinha idéia que ia colocar aquilo, depois me falem se gostaram ou não, eu tirei toda a idéia de um site que eu achei, e sim, eu pesquiso pra ter algumas idéias (ousou levantar uma mão sobre a cadeira pra ver se estava tudo bem, fui toda melada de um ovo podre, blergh... ), então axei sobre uma maldição, que vcs vão saber só no próximo capítulo...como diz meu professor quando termina a aula e fica uma coisa sem explicar: cenas do próximo capítulo (zummm...sou atingida agora por um abacate... abacate?) **

**E isso não é só, eu tirei a idéia do final da fic de lá também, mas não pensem que a fic já tah acabando, falta um bocado de coisas, tah faltando até as cenas românticas, desculpe desaponta-los, mas só no próximo capítulo (ixi, esse abacate fede, ou será o ovo?) eh que quando vi o capítulo já tava grandão ( eca, uma casca de ovo no meu cabelo, e nem eh meu niver!) Axo q eu sou muito detalista e a história demora pra andar assim, o q axam?**

**Então desculpem a demora e obrigada pela compreensão de vocês!**

**Tão amadas Reviews: (outra ovada, puts, daki a pouco da pra fazer um mexido)**

**Klaryan** – vlw tb pela review, e obrigada pelos elogios, principalmente por dizer que eu escrevo bem (lágrimas nos olhos...e ovo na kbça) bjuss.

**Jaque-chan** – espero que você também tenha gostado desse capítulo, eu pensei bastante na sua idéia, ainda estou pensando se coloco a kikyou, mas talvez não, iria ficar um pouco complicado pra fazer todos os casais se juntarem, por isso eu penso em deixar alguns sem seu par mesmo, mas gostei da idéias dos pergaminhos da kikyou, axo q ela ainda será ultil na fic, brigada msm pelas sugestões, se tiver algumas não hesite em mandar! Até msm críticas, são a melhor forma de melhoria, bjus!

**NathBella** – dormiu bem aquele dia? Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo, de sua opinião nesse tb, bjus.

**Mayarinha** – More! Obrigada por suportar esta amiga que eh super xata aki, tb te amu muito! E por agüentar ler a minha fic (lembra de alguma coisa? Agradeço aos meus pais...minhas amigas...o pessoal da produção...o passarinho que parou de cagar na minha varanda...), sei que vc deve estar agora estudando pra recuperação e desejo de todo coração que vc passe, precisamos marcar um dia pra fazermos alguma coisa, de preferência assistir um filme, o q axa? Vê se aparece mais na net, to com muitas saudades!

**Sango-Web** – Obrigada! Eu não entendo como aqueles enigmas sobre o escaravelho e do tut vem na minha cabeça, tipo, em um momento eu to sem nenhuma criatividade, e no outro eu leio um negócinho sobre o Egito e tudo vem na minha cabeça e se forma do nada, q doideira neh? Eu não coloquei o próximo enigma, mas eu já o bolei, eu queria deixar no ar sobre a maldição do túmulo do faraó, mas no próximo eu colocarei! E desculpa por faze-la esperar, não era a intenção! Bjus!

**SraKouga** – estou muito feliz por você ter gostado mesmo da fic, estou lisonjeada, sabe q eu amo as suas fic neh? Embora eu seja um pouco lerda pra fazer os capítulos, a sua review me deixou mais segura quanto a minha demora. Sobre a cena mais carinhosa entre os casais eu peço desculpas por não ter colocado aqui, eh que eu já tinha uma cena na minha cabeça que vai acontecer no próximo, e sim, o Sesshy vai fazer par com a Rin, pelo menos vou tentar. E sobre a Kagura, não sei, eh muito par pra uma pessoa só cuidar, eu fico doida! Eu sei q o Kouga eh só seu tah! Mas axo q ele num vai ter par nessa fic, ele será ultil mesmo para irritar o Inu e da em cima da Kag (fik de olho nele em!) Ele eh tipo um repórter curioso, entendeu? Adorei a parte que se seu tivesse o telefone de um garoto muito lindo, hehehe, ri muito, e pode me adicionar do msn, eu adoraria conversar com vc, tb axo q vc deve ser uma pessoa muito gente boa, e confesso, amo suas nostas de final de pagina, adoro lê-las, bjus! (pro Kouga tb, sem ciúmes em!)

_Beijos para todos e Já ne_

_**Bellynha **_

_**P.s.: Beijos tb para minhas keridas "manas"(Di, Nana e Pri) q em breve teremos mais manas, amo todas vcs!**_


	6. Parceiros na Busca

N / a: De olhos âmbares, de cabelo branquinho, ele tem orelhinhas, ele é o Inuzinho!

(pensem na música do coelhinho da páscoa)

Eu sei, viajei feiiio ali em cima, mas agora falando seio, Inu não me pertence, eu sei que é deprimente, massss os créditos são todos da Humiko Takahashi, apenas essa péssima fic aki em baixo que é minha mesmo...

**O TEMPLO SECRETO DE AMON-RÁ**

**6ª parte**

_**"A morte esmagará com seus golpes a todo aquele que perturbe o sono do faraó".**_

Espanto, isto foi visto na cara dos demais que estavam surpresos com o que acabavam de ver, como podia? Um aviso na porta do tumulo de um faraó? Parecia até uma brincadeira daquelas que são para pregar peças, mas o aviso dizia claramente: Não Entre!

Ou coisas do tipo: Se eu fosse você não faria isso!

Mas sempre existem aqueles que não caiam nessa tão facilmente, principalmente um hanyou que soltou uma curta risada para amenizar a tensão no ar.

"Bah! Até parece que isso é verdade! Caiam na real galera, isto só foi colocado para manter os olhares curiosos e os ladrões longe, até porque vocês sabem que não existem nenhuma espécie de feitiço nisso!" – falou Inuyasha seguro de si.

"Feitiço não, Maldição" –advertiu Rin. "E há muito mais nessa maldição do que uma simples plaqueta pendurada na porta, se vocês querem saber" – falou com uma voz confiante, algo dizia que ela não estava para brincadeiras.

"É só acontecer uma coisinha de nada que vocês pensam que tudo é sobrenatural" – ponderou inuyasha achando um absurdo, Sesshoumaru embora tivesse a mesma opinião, não se manifestou, ficou uns segundos a refletir antes de ser interrompido por Rin:

"Não tenha total certeza disso, posso citar uma lista completa de acontecimentos que vocês ficariam surpresos de saber" – disse, logo parando pelas tremedeiras que ficaram ainda mais forte – "É melhor sairmos daqui" – se assustou por quase não conseguir se segurar.

"Tem razão" – falou Sango indo, ainda com o amuleto escaravelho em suas mãos, em direção ao sarcófago, hesitou um pouco em colocar este de volta na múmia, sentiu um pouco de medo a olhar pra aparência estranha desta após ler aquela advertência. Não teve tempo para conter o suspense, a tremedeira do chão a cada hora era pior e não pensava muito sabiamente, leu novamente aquelas palavras com toda certeza que não esqueceria e o pôs de volta no buraco do lado esquerdo do peito do faraó, tendo pouco tempo para tapar o lugar, pois rapidamente Miroku chegou atrás de si.

"Não temos tempo pra isso, Sango" – falou a segurando sem timidez pela cintura, pois essa ameaçava cair sem equilíbrio – "A passagem de entrada está fechando, não temos tempo pra isso!" – repetiu nervosamente, tampou com a ajuda de Inuyasha o sarcófago e tentaram pegar todos com dificuldade as coisas do chão. Correram para a saída, que como o houshi disse, estava fechando lentamente por motivos desconhecidos pelo grupo.

Para evitar uma possível queda e atraso na escada, Miroku ajudou sango como podia, chegando no topo com segurança, Inuyasha chegou logo atrás com um fácil pulo e Kagome em seus braços, sem cerimônia, nem respostas convincentes para tal ato. Sesshoumaru estava logo a frente de Rin, viu que a passagem, assim com quase todo o tumulo, feito de arenito e alabastro estava quase se fechando, parou no topo e se irritou sem acreditar no que a garota de olhos sonhadores, como ele julgou, estava fazendo.

"Garota, o que pensas que estas fazendo?" – perguntou nervoso e incrédulo, Rin estava, apesar de rapidamente, contado a quantidade de degraus que tinha na escada, como se não estivesse prestes a ser presa num túmulo além de faraônico, amaldiçoado.

Ela nada disse, uma gota de suor e temor desceu pela sua nuca, mas ela chegou no topo antes que a entrada se fechasse por completo, murmurando apenas – "15... 16!" – com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru, passou pela entrada, que possuía apenas uns 30 centímetros de passagem.

**oOoOoOo**

Kouga, que antes estava tendo uma discussão com o pequeno kitsune, o qual afirmava estarem sendo vigiados por um grupo de ladrões que não pareciam nada bons, mas Kouga ignorava tudo, dizendo que era impossível, quem estaria atrás deles? Um grupo de arqueólogos que acreditavam na existência de um templo secreto, acompanhados de um velho doido que tinha como meio de transporte um barco voador e se julgava um pirata, e por fim, ele, um jornalista que só queria uma matéria de estourar, mais que bizarro? Impossível.

Pararam de discutir assim que o tremor terrestre começou, passando por uma intensificação com demasia agitação.

"Aiaiaiai, aposto que é o fantasma da múmia que está nos expulsando daqui!" – falou a pequena raposinha se agarrando a sua fiel gata, Kirara. Ambos tremia da cabeça aos pés.

"Como assim, fantasmas? Isto não existe!" – afirmou Kouga preocupado com a demora do grupo, dava lances de olhares para a entrada do túmulo, que com a agitação do lugar, agora desciam pequenas proporções de areia dos blocos.

"Oras, da maldição, esse lugar sempre foi amaldiçoado, o fantasma da múmia sempre castiga quem entra em sua tumba!" – disse com a voz vacilante o pequeno, abraçou mais forte a gata, que soltou um fino miado em protesto.

"Não acredito em coisas sobrenaturais, sou um jornalista, e muito bom, me baseio em fatos, não em assombrações" – disse alto e confiante, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Novamente olhou para a entrada, o que eles estavam esperando afinal? Desesperou-se quando viu que a porta fechava lentamente, mas por que? Não havia nenhum botão, muito menos uma alavanca que levaste a tal ato, tentou segurar ao máximo, colocando-se entre o bloco grosso e o chão arenoso, sentiu um alívio quando viu os demais se aproximando com rapidez, liberou o caminho e com muito esforço, todos passaram, sãos e salvos, após o encontro do bloqueio da entrada em contato com o chão puro.

Todos ofegantes e assustados se recompunham, Rin tentava eliminar os vestígios de areia de sua roupa, após ter sido arrastada por Sesshoumaru. Kagome se sentiu um pouco dolorida, sem compreender o real motivo, pois fora carregada, graciosamente, por Inuyasha até a saída. Alias, ainda se encontrava no colo se seu 'salvador', já estava virando um hábito, muito agradável na opinião desta, mas por puro orgulho costumeiro, não admitiria.

"Hei cara de cachorro, será que dava pra desgrudar da Kagome?" – esbravejou furioso Kouga, se segurando para não avançar e eliminar de vez aquele impertinente, na opinião dele.

"E se eu não quiser, lobo fedido?" – falou briguento, a força do hábito fez com que esquecesse que ainda estava com a arqueóloga aconchegada em seus braços, tomando de imediato uma cor rubra nas maçãs do rosto desta.

"Você vai ter que se ver comigo!" – já rosnava ameaçadoramente, só não avançando, pois a bela donzela ainda repousava nos braços de seu 'inimigo'.

"Err... Inuyasha? Pode me colocar no chão?" – perguntou vergonhosa o encarando.

"Fé" –Ele percebeu que novamente estava agindo como um bobo, colocou a no chão, embora envergonhado e contrariado.- "Agora podemos acertar as contas, lobo fedido!" – voltou ao seu 'bom' humor de sempre.

"Kagome? Você está bem? Parece pálida" – disse preocupado segurando a mão dela, carinhosamente, entre as suas, deixando o hanyou ainda mais estressado por estar sendo ignorado.

"Obrigada Kouga, estou me sentindo bem" – mentiu um pouco rubra, ainda sentia uma pequena tonteira.

"Vocês tem que me escutarem, tem um pessoal atrás de vocês!" – alertava o filhote de raposa.

"Oras, já não falei pra você se mandar!" – brandiu Kouga, por incrível que parece, após toda a barulheira e o breve terremoto, o guarda não havia nem se mexido, só não se podia acreditar que este havia morrido, pois os roncos ainda eram facilmente percebidos.

"Espera, como assim tem pessoas atrás de nós?" – perguntou Sango temerosa.

"É isso mesmo, acho que uns sete, eles são esquisitos e trabalham para um homem, os ouvi disserem que estavam os vigiando e sabotaram aquele barco enooorrme" – disse em sinônimo de grandeza fazendo gestos com as mãos.

"Ai meu Deus, o vovô!" – Sango levantou nervosa e correu até onde haviam deixado o barco de seu avô, Toutousai, todos a seguiram, encontrando um, antes cheio, agora vazio balão, cobrindo uma parte considerável do barco, juntamente com quem estivesse em baixo, neste caso, o velho Toutousai.

Adiantaram-se em descobrir o meio de transporte voador, Sango procurava apreensiva pelo seu ente familiar.

"Mas para que tanto alvoroço? Um velho não pode nem dormir em paz!" – disse irritado se levantando e olhando ao redor – "mas o que fizeram com o meu Velho Robusto, quem teve coragem de fazer isto!" –abraçava o barco lamentando-se, nem percebera que somente calçava uma bota, e que no outro pé, havia uma meio cinza rasgada, dando para ver ser dedão.

"Quantos mesmo você disse que eram?" – perguntou Miroku a pequena raposa.

"Sete, e meu nome é Shippou e esta é a Kirara" – sorriu alegremente apontando para a gata.

"Aposto que se trata do Exército dos Sete" – concluiu Miroku segurando seu queixo, enquanto refletia.

"Aquele grupo de ladrões que vocês nos contaram?" – perguntou Kagome que agora já fazia carinho em Shippou com simpatia.

"Os próprios" – respondeu Sango, agora ajudava o seu avô a achar o buraco que causara o escapamento do ar.

"Ah, eles disserem também que vocês teriam uma surpresa assim que chegassem lá" – disse Shippou.

"Lá aonde?" – perguntou impaciente Inuyasha.

"Eu não sei, somente disseram isso" – o pensamento de todos voltaram rapidamente para o amuleto que Sango havia extraído do corpo da múmia.

"E o que afinal estava escrito no escaravelho?" – perguntou curiosa Rin, a mais ansiosa de todas.

"Ah sim, dizia: _Seu fruto reflete na ambigüidade vital, adjacente d'Os Palácios_" – disse, em seguida, juntamente com seu avô, acharam o buraco que havia sido feito o material do balão, nada muito grande.- "E o que mais me impressionou é que não estava escrito em egípcio, mas na língua tradicional, o inglês".

"Inglês?" – perguntou um pouco curioso Miroku – "Por que escreveriam em inglês?"

"Talvez porque _Os Palácios_ podem se traduzido facilmente para o egípcio como: Luxor" – em apenas poucas palavras, Sesshoumaru havia encontrado o lugar onde estaria a próxima pista, ou melhor, poderia ser onde se localizava o próprio templo, '_Nada melhor como esconder um templo onde há tantos outros'_ Pensou Inuyasha, com uma rápida conclusão.

"Muito esperto Sesshoumaru" – comentou Kagome.

"Fé, mas acontece que Luxor é enorme, ficaríamos séculos procurando um Templo Secreto lá, onde há milhares" – disse Inuyasha querendo desmerecer a descobertas do meio-irmão.

"Não creio que o templo esteja lá, se assim fosse, porque o Exército dos Sete ainda não havia encontrado, se sabiam o local? Arrisco que eles apenas precisam de nós para algo, só não sei o que é" – pensou Miroku.

"Então como descobriremos exatamente o local?" – perguntou Shippou, agora parecia que todos participavam igualmente da _caça ao tesouro_, cada um dando sua opinião.

"Ainda há a outra parte do enigma que ainda não deciframos" – Kagome tentava decifrar, mas o máximo que conseguia era fazer a dor que agora sentia, além das tonteiras, piorarem, mas ninguém percebia, tentavam entender o começo do enigma, em que lugar de Luxor estará a próxima pista?

"O que era vital para os egípcios?" – pensou alto Sango. – "Bem, isso era óbvio, o rio Nilo era de extrema importância para eles, mas nos palácios em Luxor, ou melhor, o Templo de Karnak não é cortado pelo rio" – falou em derrota.

"Tem o fato de o _fruto_ refletir... espera! Isso é fácil!" – Kagome levantou de onde estava sentada em excitação por descobrir o que aquele curioso enigma dizia, mas sua reação foi tão impensada, que sentiu uma forte tonteira e caiu desacordada, o pessoal olhou assustado, não esperavam essa reação. Inuyasha foi rápido e a pegou no colo, sem se preocupar em esconder o seu semblante preocupado:

"Kagome? Vamos... acorde!" – e nada, foi então que percebeu que ela estava com uma febre baixa. Olhou para os demais em sinal de desespero. Kouga logo também correu preocupado.

"Eu não disse a vocês, aquele lugar é mau assombrado, agora nós iremos ser perseguidos pelo fantasma do faraó, e já está começando, primeiro com esse barco maneiro voador, agora com essa mulher, coitada!" – disse Rim em tom de enterro.

"Vira essa boca pra lá! Esse negócio de maldição não existe, quantas vezes será necessário ser dito isso para que você acredite?" – ralhou nervoso Inuyasha agora jogando um punhado de água, no rosto de Kagome, pego de uma garrafa.

"Aff, desisto de fazer vocês acreditarem, se querem continuar a ficar cegos, não posso impedir, mas é melhor cuidarem dela, se não, não durará muito tempo na minha opinião" – Rin sentou-se em um bloco e brincou com a gata Kirara.

"O que faremos agora? Não tem médicos aqui, estamos no meio do nada, alguém ai é formado em medicina ou algo do tipo?" – perguntou esperançosa Sango, que agora molhava a testa da amiga com um pano úmido. Todos negaram com a cabeça, até Toutousai que estava tentando arrumar o buraco que supostamente o Exército dos Sete havia feito, ou seria a maldição?

"Se vocês quiserem uma ajuda, minha avó é uma curandeira antiga e mora aqui perto, ela pode ajudar". – ofereceu Rin.

"Mas é claro que nós aceitamos, a Kagome não me parece nada bem!" – pronunciou com rapidez Sango, uma coisa ela tinha certeza, não poderiam ficar ali pensando num enigma enquanto a vida de sua melhor amiga não ia nada bem.

"Mas como iremos? A pé é que não é possível, estamos no meio do deserto" – manifestou-se Miroku.

"Tem alguns camelos ali, é o melhor que podemos arranjar" – Sesshoumaru tentou, embora estranhamente, ajudar.

Sango trocou rápidas palavras com seu avô, este afirmou que iria dar um jeito no balão e depois os procuraria, então foram ao encontro dos animais. Havia somente dois camelos, de fato não daria para todos. Inuyasha subiu sem dificuldade em um deles colocando Kagome sentada em sua frente, de modo que esta ficaria confortável.

"Kirara, se transforme, venha Sango" – disse Shippou já em cima da gata-yokai que tinha seu porte aumentado consideravelmente. Sango subiu e estendeu a mão para Mioku.

"Vamos Miroku" – falou juntamente de Shippou, também já em cima da yokai. Miroku ficou um pouco surpreso, mas logo fez o mesmo que sua amada, sim, a amava, mas em total segredo, algo que guardava somente para si, a amiga nunca o aceitaria, era pervertido demais para ocupar um lugar no coração dela, como o próprio pensava.

Restando somente um camelo, Sesshoumaru subiu neste e estendeu, calado, a mão para que Rin fizeste o mesmo, talvez alguém tão introspectivo como ele tivesse um bom coração, sentou-se em sua frente.

Kouga que afirmava não precisar de transporte para ir, usou somente suas pernas, como era seu costume.

Sem mais delongas seguiram viagem pelo caminho que Rin apontara, deixando para trás o amaldiçoado Vale dos Reis e mergulhando nas areias do caloroso deserto. Fazia uma hora que caminhavam, Inuyasha estava preocupado, não tinha consentimento do que causara tal reação em Kagome, e ela não mostrava sinais de melhoras, seu corpo, no qual estava bem perto, estava demasiado quente, conseguia ver o suor que descia pelo seu rosto, o calor também não ajudava muito, aquele sol escaldante parecia que iria perfurar seu crânio, sentia que se logo não achassem a casa dessa tal mulher, Kagome não agüentaria por muito mais tempo.

Rin sentia que a casa de sua avó estava bastante perto, quase podia sentir a aura purificadora que uma pessoa como sua ente emanava, era uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa. Morava em um oásis como havia contado para os demais companheiros de viajem que agora fazia parte, um grupo que a cada vez ficava maior e mais estranho. Mas a pessoa que mais a intrigava, era o yokai que estava atrás de si, uma pessoa que como notara, de difícil convivência, principalmente de poucas palavras, ele despertava nela curiosidade, o que fazia ter uma certa atração, de fato queria saber um pouco mais sobre ele.

Sango e Miroku se mantinham calados sem muitos pensamentos distantes, apenas aproveitando o fato de estarem, felizmente, um próximo ao outro. O monge por incrível que pareça não tentou nada de pervertido, tentava pensar numa forma de parar de pensar na pessoa que estava em sua frente, e isto era muito difícil.

A alguns metros na frente, Kouga corria rapidamente, quanto mais rápido encontrasse a casa dessa curandeira, mas rápido Kagome ficaria boa, olhou através de uma encosta arenosa pensou que era apenas alucinação, mas o que de fato estava vendo era um oásis. Forçou a vista novamente para se certificar que o lago, as palmeiras e a cabana no meio do deserto não era coisa da sua cabeça, foi no sentido contrário, onde acabara de vir avisar para todos que finalmente havia encontrado.

"Encontrei o oásis!" – falou para o grupo que expressou em conjunto felicidade em seus semblantes. – "Vamos, sigam-me".

Ninguém ousou contestar, muito menos Inuyasha que voltou seu olhar para a mulher escorada em si.

"Agüente firme, Kagome, já estamos chegando" 

"_Inuyasha... por favor... me ajude!"_

_**Continua...**_

**oOoOoOo**

_**Olá!**_

_**Em primeiro lugar, queria me desculpar pela enrrolação que eu fiz nesse capítulo, realmente não gostei dele, sei lá, achei que não ficou emocionante, não teve akela adrenalina da aventura, mas espero eu, que no próximo, assim espero, fique melhor, reafirmo no que eu disse no capítulo anterior, deve dar ao todo uns 10 cap. Nem consegui colocar todo o suspense que eu queria colocar neste cap, ficará tudo para o próximo, por isso axo q não tenha ficado tão bom, masss vcs que julguem, conto com as opiniões de vcs.**_

_**Nota importantíssima! Pra vcs ñ ficarem boiando sobre aquele negócio da Rin ter contado os degraus da escada, no próximo cap ela vai explicar, por isso ñ pensem q ela ou eu somos doidas(na verdade eu tenho certeza q sou doida, masss isso ñ vem ao caso...)**_

_**Mesmo assim meu astral está nas nuvens, 1- Di! Muito obrigada por sua carta! Me deixou lá em cima, mana! Gostei pakas de seus desenhos! E 2- comprei um livro que eu queria, to navegando nele!(a pesar de eu já estar lendo um¬¬)**_

_**É impressão minha ou eu ainda não fui atingida por nada que realmente fede? (zuuuu- algo realmente grande vindo ao meu encontro- paft) Eca! O que é isso?**_

_**Reviews, que a cada uma me deixa mais felixxx! (esse troço parece uma mistura de xoriço, eca!)**_

Yumi Takashi – curti sua idéia, mas como te disse, a entrada da Kikyou nesta fica realmente não vai acontecer, pelo andamento dela, não está em meus planos coloca-la, mas que bom que você ta gostando, espero que tenha curtido este tb! Bjuss.

Jaque-chan – mas como vc foi esperta, axo q das que comentou a única que sacou isso, realmente não foi um simples inseto como vc vai poder conferir no proximo cap(pouco propaganda! Liga ñ) huhuhu, bjuss!

Dessa-chan – -olhinhos sonhadores- muito obrigada pelo elogio, fico muito grata, espero que goste deste cap tb! Bjuss!

MaryHimura – tb amo o antigo Egito, principalmente as construções antigas, e ainda ñ me conformo em como que os antigos egípcios conseguiram faze-las tão perfeitamente, ñ foi possível até hj saber como que eles cortaram akelas roxas, e esse negócio de misturar a histórias verdadeira com a ficção, eu faço isso direto, quando eu penso em falar de algo ou de alguma coisa, tenho que saber direitinho como eh, sou muito perfeccionista, acredita que eu tenho a planta no meu computador do túmulo do faraó Tutankamon? E sobre a inspiração, nem eu sei de onde eu tiro, só sei que surge do nada, como nessa semana, eu tava na escola e de repente me veio uma idéia pra escrever outra fic, é coisa q vem nem sei de onde, escrevi umas três folhas logo!(ai minha mão) bjinhus!

Mitsune higurashi – mana!brigadão pelo elogio, e vc escreve fic muito bem, ouviu? A questão de pesquisa já eh de habito, minha deixa tão felixx saber q vc tah gostando –olhinhos ultra sonhadores- e novamente, obrigada pela carta maravilhosa! Super bjinhos!

SraKouga – concordo plenamente com vc que uma boa parte das pessoas lêem as notas de final de pg, as ceninhas carinhosas ñ estão tão realmente carinhosas, mas axo q este cap já eh um bom começo, o q axa? Pagaria muito para ver o Kouga domesticado, hahaha, seria muito engraçado! (embora tb pagaria muito p ver meu inu domesticados, aiai...esses homens...) Vc falou q estava se sentindo mau, espero q esteja bem melhor! Mil beijinhos!

Sango-Web – ve se precisa se desculpar pela demora de comentar! eu é que deveria agradecer por vc vir aki e comentar. Sobre as cenas, o próximo os dois vão começar a se ligar mais, embora já estejam encaminhados, e o beijo, espero eu, deve estar num futuro bem próximo. Beijinhos!

_**Mil beijocas lambuzadas de mel em casa um (da cor dos olhinhos do Inu)**_

Atenciosamente,

Bellynha Black Higurashi 

_**P.s.: Alguém ai tem Shampoo pra lavar contra xoriço? Esse troço realmente fede, -POWW- ñ se assustem, eh o Inu que havia passado pelo quarto, vcs sabem, ele eh sensível a xeiros...(manas? E o calendário?)**_


	7. Aguente firme

N / a: Inuyasha não me pertence, mas como a Humiko é generosa deixou que nós, reles mortais, pudéssemos desfrutar um pouquinho deles!

**O TEMPLO SECRETO DE AMON-RÁ**

**7ª parte**

"Agüente firme, Kagome, já estamos chegando" 

"_Inuyasha... por favor... me ajude!" _– o hanyou julgou ter ouvido ela dizer algo, mas não deu importância, pois pelo que viu, seus lábios sequer se mexeram. Olhou ao horizonte e viu fracamente cores verdes, não agüentou mais esperar, desceu do animal e em poucos saltos já estava em um oásis. Kouga e os demais chegaram logo atrás, com Miroku puxando o camelo do hanyou.

Não hesitou em bater na porta de madeira de uma pequena cabana. Uma baixa senhora abriu-a, estranhando haver visitas naquele lugar, talvez fosse alguém que estivesse perdido no extenso deserto.

"Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, viajante?" – perguntou vendo a garota em seus braços.

"Vovó!" – Rin desceu do camelo onde estava com Sesshoumaru e foi de encontra de sua ente.

"Rin, minha criança" – abraçou a netinha.

"Vovó, pode nos ajudar? Ela não está muito bem" – apontou para Kagome. Kaede olhou analisando-a.

"Vamos velhota, ela pode estar morrendo e você está aí parada" – falou grosseiramente Inuyasha, mas a senhora não deu muita atenção a falta de respeito do rapaz, aquela garota não parecia nada bem.

"Entrem de uma vez" – deu passagem para eles, os demais do lado de fora estavam a amarrar os camelos no pé de coqueiro. Inuyasha a depositou no meio do recinto, Kaede se ajoelhou ao lado colocando a mão em sua testa. – "Me contem o que aconteceu"

"Foi a maldição do Faraó, vovó, eu tenho certeza" – disse Rin também do lado deles.

"Pare de bobeiras, um Faraó morto não poderia ter feito isto com ela!" – disse Inuyasha nervoso.

"Aí é que você se engana, vocês estiveram na tumba de Tutancâmon?" – perguntou Kaede pegando algumas ervas e amassando. Agora todos estavam presentes na sala.

"Sim, estivemos lá" –falou Sango.

"Rin, eu não te disse para não entrar naquele lugar!" – a senhora molhava a testa da enferma com um pano úmido, tentando baixar a febre. – "Queiram vocês acreditar ou não, aquele lugar é mal assombrado, e isto perseguirá vocês, ela por acaso está com alguma picada?" – perguntou examinando os braços.

Veio como um flash na mente de Sango quando sua amiga falou de um possível mosquito mordendo sua perna.

Flash Back 

"Ai!" – todos se viraram para a pessoa que emitiu o gemido de dor, Kagome massageava seu tornozelo. "Tudo bem, acho que foi só um mosquito".

_**Flash Back**_

"Sim, eu me lembro!" – levantou e procurou nos tornozelos dela. – "Aqui está!" – mostrou logo acima do pé, havia um roxo puxado para verde, um grande calombo. – "Ela reclamou disto dentro da tumba"

Kaede examinou e não fez uma cara muito feliz, era o que temia.

"Keh! Está vendo, não foi nenhum fantasma, foi um bicho!" – falou Inuyasha.

"Diga isso para Lorde Carnarvon, que morreu aqui no Egito em 1923 pela mesma picada quando esteve no túmulo do faraó, meses depois de descobrir a tumba" – falou com firmeza a senhora pegando as ervas que antes estava amassando, colocou algumas em cima da picada, e o restante usava para fazer um antídoto.

"Feh! Só um inseto!" –tornou a repetir, Inuyasha.

"Morreu em delírio, gritando o nome de Tutancâmon, no momento exato que um black-out inexplicável atingiu a cidade de Cairo" – completou Kaede, os demais fizeram cara de espanto.

"Não!" – gritou em delírio a garota, todos pularam com o susto, aquilo não tinha mas cara de uma simples brincadeira.

Agora até Inuyasha começou a acreditar no que a velhota, como ele pensou, havia dito, olhou com medo para o rosto suado de Kagome, seu coração se apertou com a idéia de perde-la.

"E como sabe que ele morreu em delírio?" – perguntou educadamente Miroku.

"Minha mãe viu, até porque ele era meu pai" – todos engoliram em seco, a coisa estava ficando pior. – "Pouco tempo depois, seu irmão, o meu tio, o Coronel Aubrey Herbert também morre, e depois, a enfermeira que cuidava de meu pai... e assim vai... Começou aí, um rastro de morte e terror que se estendia para muito além das areias do Egito".

"Arthur C. Mace, do Metropolitam Museu de Arte de Nova York, George Benédite, do Louvre de Paris, todos haviam entrado na tumba e encontrado a morte..." - quem havia pronunciado era Kouga, todo olharam intrigados – "A lista continua. O Professor Douglas E. Derry, O Doutor Saleh Bey Hamdi, que havia feito os exames da múmia, que era meu avô, Archibald Douglas Reed, que havia feito os Raios-X, amigo dele. Me lembro perfeitamente quando isso aconteceu, quando eu me tornei jornalista, eu tive acesso a estes documentos" – completou.

"Aé seu lobo fedido! Por que não nos contou? Por isso você não entrou na tumba, desgraçado! Você me paga!" – Inuyasha voou para cima dele, estava a ponto de acertar outro chute na barriga do yokai, mas foi interrompido por Miroku.

"Não adianta brigar agora! A desgraça já foi feita, não é socando um ao outro que a Kagome voltará a ficar boa!" – exclamou depois de quase levar uma pesada na cara dada por Kouga. Depois de alguns rosnados do lado dos dois rivais, separaram-se.

"Por favor, senhora Kaede, continue!" – pediu educadamente Sango, que estava a cada minuto espantada com a história verídica que nunca havia ouvido.

"Alguns não agüentaram esperar, tiraram sua vida com medo, outros bandidos que haviam saqueado o túmulo, devolveram tudo que haviam roubado, temendo a maldição do faraó..." – foi interrompida por Rin, que neste momento estava eufórica.

"Vovó, é verdade, são mesmo 16 degraus na entrada, eu os contei".

"Sim, pois foram 16 anos que um dos trabalhadores trabalharam com meu pai, como também dizem que seu azar pode se estender por 16 anos, nada muito prazeroso. Muitos advertiam, 'quem entrasse na tumba, encontraria ouro e morte', mas o aviso dentro do túmulo também avisa sobre os perigos" – a senhora deu para Kagome beber a infusão que acabara de fazer.

"Que ignoramos totalmente..." – completou Miroku, coincidindo com o pensamento dos demais.

"Vocês estavam lá para um propósito maior do que saquearem, não é?" – depois de mais alguns delírios por parte de Kagome, e de Kaede revezado com panos molhados sobre a testa da paciente, Sango conseguiu pronunciar:

"É uma looonga história" – falou dando um comprido suspiro.

"Não há problema, termos tempo para isso, ela precisa de descanso, ficar aqui do lago esperando ela acordar é bem menos produtivo, vamos à cozinha, irei preparam algo para vocês, devem estar cansados, depois poderão dormir se quiserem." – fez sinal para que os seguissem, todos levantaram, menos Inuyasha que não se mexeu de seu canto no interior so quarto, com um olhar fixo em um ponto invisível na parede.

Sango parou na porta e olhou para trás.

"Ela irá ficar bem, Inuyasha, vamos descansar um pouco, não comemos há horas" – ele nada dizia, parecia estar em outro mundo. – "Inuyasha?".

"Não estou com fome, depois eu vou" – continuava com o olhar penetrante, focando a parede.

"Esta bem, se ela acordar, nos avise" – disse desistindo. Saiu assim que ele balançara a cabeça afirmativamente, dirigindo, pela primeira vez, o olhar para ela. Sango enquanto ia a direção as vozes, onde deveria ser a cozinha, entristeceu-se com o olhar do hanyou, ele aparentava estar bem preocupado, mas por outro lado se alegrou, parecia que aquela antiga rivalidade entre eles havia se transformado em algo bem mais ameno, se assim pudesse dizer.

Inuyasha, assim que Sango saiu, olhou para a enferma deitada num futon no centro do recinto. Viu que ela suava bastante por culpa da febre, decidiu trocar mais uma vez o pano em sua testa. Tirou o pano já quente e mergulhou em água fria, torceu e colocou sobre a testa dela, ela pareceu se assustar mesmo 'dormindo', mas logo se acalmou quando Inuyasha segurou firmemente sua mão, acariciando inconseqüentemente seu rosto, úmido devido à febre.

"_Não se preocupe, estou aqui, não deixarei que nada te aconteça"._

"_Por favor, Inuyasha, não saia daqui, eu estou com medo, ele vai me pegar!"._

"Kagome?" – pensou que fosse obra de sua imaginação, mas havia escutado perfeitamente o pedido de ajuda da pessoa a sua frente, porém seus lábios nem sequer se mexeram...

"_Quem vai te pegar?"._

"_Ele, o fantasma, disse que perturbamos seu sono e em troca disso, quer...ah!_

"_Kagome? Kagome!"_

Olhou para o rosto dela e se desesperou em vê-la virar o rosto em delírio para um lado e para o outro dizendo "não".

"_Responda Kagome!"._

"_Estou aqui... Ele disse que ninguém gosta de mim... Que meu pai não me amava, que...que..."_

"_Isso não é verdade, seu pai devia te mar muito, e todos gostam de você sua boba, a Sango, o Miroku, o Shippou, o lobo sarnento e eu..."_

"_Você gosta mesmo de mim? Não está dizendo isso só para me tranqüilizar? Ele está vindo, é um faraó... vai me lavar junto com ele, Inuyasha, não deixe!"_

"_Eu não vou deixar! Porque eu também gosto de você e não será um fantasma de meia tigela que te tirara de mim!"_

Dos olhos dela saiu cristalinas lágrimas, não se sabia distinguir se eram de medo ou de emoção.

"_O que você disse? Que... Ah!"_

Embora Inuyasha não acreditasse no que havia dito, mesmo sendo verdade, não se preocupou com isso no momento, Kagome se sacudia desesperadamente, tentando expulsar algo, ou alguém, imaginário da sua frente, como pensou Inuyasha. Algo o dizia que somente as ervas não fariam efeito, a briga interna também era uma barreira que deveria ser vencida. O desespero dela aumentava, o hanyou num impulso sem saber o que fazer, segurou-a pelos ombros e á beijou. Nada como um beijo apaixonado com direito a mais intimida por suas bocas, era um beijo, ou melhor, um simples selinho desesperado, tentando livra-la daquela tortura, que parecia não ter fim.

De supetão Kagome acordou com um pulo, fazendo Inuyasha ser arrastado a alguns metros para trás, estava com o olhar arregalado em direção a ela, esta brilhava num cintilante rosa. Mas por quê?

Kagome estava ofegante, tremia nervosamente, suor escorregava pela sua face, continuava a ter a febre que, mesmo com a barreira espiritual quebrada, não cessava. Ela também havia se assustado com o brilho rosado que a envolvia, mas que rapidamente foi sumindo à medida que ia se acalmando. Lágrimas ainda saltavam do seu rosto, olhou meio temerosa para o meio-yokai. Este vendo o estado que ela se encontrava, agindo impensadamente, novamente, a abraçou pronunciando palavras de consolo:

"Vai ficar tudo bem, o pior já passou" – afagava os cabelos dela. Kagome de imediato se sentiu protegida, não se lembra de nada parecido, somente quando estivera com seu pai, seu protetor, aquele em que ela se espelhara.

"Eu tive muito medo, pensei que não conseguiria voltar" – abafou um fraco soluço, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. – "Era verdade o que você disse? Que gosta mesmo de mim? Você não me odeia como antigamente?" – perguntou tentando, em vão, enxugar algumas lágrimas para poder encara-lo.

"Claro que é verdade, eu não brincaria com uma coisa dessas" – falou firme ajudando-a a enxugar as lágrimas.

"E a morte de nossos pais? E a antiga rivalidade?" – tentou argumentar.

"Esqueça isso por enquanto é melhor você descansar" – voltou a abraça-la, e esta a descansar sua cabeça nele. Não demorou muito e Kagome caiu no sono, de fato o antídoto deveria estar fazendo efeito, pois ela não suava como antes.

Inuyasha a depositou no futon e foi se juntar ao demais grupo, agora ele sabia que ela estava a salvo.

**oOoOoOo**

Quem olhasse ao longe, para as majestosas ruínas do Templo Karnak, não poderia ver o homem, ou melhor, o meio-yokai que analisava com atenção e superioridade a paisagem salgada das areias que cercavam todo o lugar. Sentia-se o próprio rei do mundo, no topo, o possuidor dos trinta hectares de terras, onde templos de deuses egípcios e faraós ergueram os seus sinônimos de riqueza, a sua marca para toda a humanidade.

"O Exército dos Sete está chegando, Naraku" – uma mulher de olhos vermelho vivos pronunciou, colocando uma pena branca em seu pequeno coque. Em seguida passou a mão sobre o quimono, tentando se livrar daquela areia toda que a dava nos nervos.

"Eu já sei, Kagura" – não desviou sua tenção da janela, pode ver nitidamente o grupo de bandidos que vinha em uma velocidade razoável, aquele transporte, única palavra que Naraku achou adequada para direcionar ao 'carro' do grupo, era inesquecível. Nunca gostara muito dele, chamava muita atenção. – "Creio que também saibas o que tens a fazer, ou será necessário que eu repita novamente?".

"Não, eu me lembro perfeitamente, você só não me disse o que farei com as imitações de arqueólogos" – falou indiferente com a falta de educação dele, era algo que já havia se acostumado.

"Nada, os homens de Bankotsu trataram de detê-los, menos o hanyou e a humana, só se preocupe em acabar com o exército quando se rebelarem contra mim" – agora lustrava um cajado de ouro, com uma cobra em volta, um símbolo de poder absoluto.

"Sim, Naraku" – sem cerimônias, saiu do recinto, deixando somente o psicopata que ria maldosamente de suas bem boladas, armadilhas.

**oOoOoOo**

"Então... como ela está?" – perguntou pela décima vez o kitsume, ainda preocupado.

"Bem, Shippou, já falei! Ela irá ficar bem!" – bufou Inuyasha, já perdera as contas de quantas vezes já havia feito isso hoje.

"O que exatamente aconteceu?" – perguntou Kaede, mexia calmamente um panelão de sopa. O cheiro não deixava a desejar, enchia a boca de Inuyasha, que tinha um fraco por macarrões.

O hanyou contou tudo que havia acontecido, ocultando a parte do beijo, claro, quando ele dissera que gostava dela e também quando a consolou e praticamente havia a colocado para dormir, nunca admitiria. Kouga tremia de raiva dos pés a cabeça, por ter sido o 'cara de cachorro', ao invés dele, que havia feito Kagome se curar tão rapidamente.

"Então ela começou a emanar uma luz rosada, só sei que senti um grande poder vindo dela" – finalizou sem mais detalhes.

Todos ficaram pensativos, por que afinal ela havia brilhado em tom rosa? Kaede, como sempre, tinha a resposta.

Mas que pronunciou foi Sesshoumaru:

"Uma sacerdotisa" – friamente.

"Como?" – a maioria dos presentes se manifestaram, com algumas exceções.

"De fato, eu já havia percebido que da senhorita Kagome vinha uma força diferente" – falou sabiamente o 'houshi' coçando seu queixo, como se houvesse vestígios de barba ali.

"Ih, não começa a dar uma de monge não, Miroku!" – pronunciou Sango.

"Ah, Sangozinha!" – neste momento, lugares impróprios foram tocados, e um 'monge budista' fora arremessado para o outro lado da cozinha por um forte tapa.

"O que é uma sacerdotisa?" – perguntou a pequena raposinha enquanto fazia um fraco cafuné na cabeça da gata Kirara.

"Sacerdotisa eram mulheres de eras atrás que tinha um poder espiritual muito forte, mas atualmente são poucas que ainda possuem este dom, é raro" – Kaede servia porções para cada um, estavam todos sentados em uma mesa de madeira. – "Bom apetite".

"Obrigada senhora Kaede" – disseram somente alguns em coro.

Durante a refeição, Sango narrava detalhadamente toda busca que estavam fazendo, dos enigmas que tiveram que decifrar, dos perigos que poderiam estar correndo, agora que sabiam que o Exército dos Sete estava com os mesmos interesses deles. E como dependiam que Kagome se recuperasse para seguirem viagem.

Depois que todos estavam satisfeitas, foram tirar um prazeroso descanso, se agruparam em um quarto, espalharam os futons pelo chão e dormiram, aproveitando a boa tarde depois do almoço, algo que eles não faziam a tempo, desde que haviam começado aquela busca.

Inuyasha descansava em uma rede na varanda da cabana, admirando o oásis, um belo lago cristalino, dando para visualizar todo fundo, e pés de coqueiro que balançavam ao ritmo do vento. Havia também uma pequena vegetação que cobria toda terra em volta da cabana e do lago, nada muito abundante, mas perfeito para alguém que quisesse tirar umas férias, ou que fosse aposentado. Decidiu que quando tudo aquilo acabasse, tiraria féria para um lugar onde não tivesse areia. Muito menos, maldições para persegui-los, será mesmo que a maldição iria dar azar? Iria persegui-los por 16 anos? Ou pior, leva-los a morte? Isso, só o tempo diria.

Assustou-se em sentir seu rosto sento tocado enquanto vagava de olhos fechados pela sua mente. Tranqüilizou em ver que era Kagome, que havia acordado, mas sua aparência mão era das melhores.

"Kagome, você está pálida, não devia ter se levantado!" – repreendeu vendo que ela está muito fraca.

"Eu estou bem, que lugar lindo!" – falou vendo o oásis, aproximou se da sacada da varando e sorriu sentindo o vento refrescante em seu rosto.

"Venha, tem comida na cozinha, você precisa comer alguma coisa" – ela virou e o acompanhou com muita dificuldade, Inuyasha a ajudava segurando sua cintura e seu braço. Kagome sentou na cadeira na cozinha e o hanyou a serviu de uma porção considerável de sopa.

"Então todo aquele negócio de maldição era verdade?" – perguntou Kagome enquanto comia a sopa.

"É, parece que sim, a velha Kaede, a avó de Rin, disse que isto vem de muitos anos antes, mas e sobre o enigma que você disse que havia decifrado?" – perguntou curioso, agora saberia para onde iriam.

"Eu tirei algumas conclusões sabe, mas agora não sei se são tão prováveis assim..." – tentava argumentar, ela realmente havia decifrado, mas não parecia ser algo tão lógico para se seguir.

"Quer dizer que você fez aquele escândalo todo e não descobriu o restante do enigma?" – reclamou.

"Eí! Também não é bem assim!" – protestou, e lá se vai a costumeira briga entre os dois, a trégua parecia ter durado pouco.

"Então é o que?" – cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se acomodou na cadeira, olhando desafiador para ela.

"Lembra que o seu irmão disse que, _d'Os Palácios_, representa o lugar, e que significa Luxor, mais especificamente em Karnak?" – perguntou.

"Corrigindo, MEIO-irmão, mas sim, lembro" – ainda em duvida se ela havia mesmo de fato decifrado o lugar.

"Ah! Que seja. E a _ambigüidade vital_ era o Nilo, pois era muito fértil para o povo egípcio, e também, pois associaram Amon-Rá ao rio. O que o fazia tornar mais sagrado, então só restava saber do que se referia _o fruto_, não é muito difícil de sacar. Quando Amon-Rá navegava pelo rio todo verão para se encontrar com a deusa Mut, sua mulher, acabou resultando no deus Khonsu, o deus da lua, _o fruto_ daquela união. O que trouxe mais prosperidade para as terras do Egito. Na verdade, _o fruto_ tinha mais de um significado" – terminou de comer e deu toda a sua atenção a conversa. Inuyasha parecia tentar assimilar todos os fatos.

"Está bem, mas depois disso tudo, diz de uma vez onde fica exatamente o lugar, até porque o rio Nilo não corta os templos que existem em Karnak" – perguntou curioso.

"Então, por isso eu só pude deduzir que se tratava do lago que lá existe" – concluiu.

"Lago?" – ele não se lembrava de nenhum lago.

"É, aquele perto do templo de Ramsés III, não se lembra? Este lago recebe, internamente, águas vindas pelo rio Nilo, só nos resta a pensar que é dele que o enigma se refere, como se trata de: _O fruto reflete na ambigüidade vital, adjacente d'Os Palácios_. O lugar exato deve ser onde a lua bate no lago, só não sei como entraremos ou acharemos a algo lá" – terminou suas suspeitas.

"Kagome você acordou!" – Shippou pulou alegremente sobre a mulher, agarrando-a pelo pescoço.

**oOoOoOo**

Descansarem a tarde toda, antes do sol se pôr, haviam arrumado as coisas e partiriam para onde Kagome suspeitava seria o lugar exato, como tinha contado para todos.

"Muito obrigada, senhora Kaede, você salvou a minha vida!" – agradeceu Kagome na despedida.

"Não foi nada, minha criança" – falou Kaede.

"Tchau vovó, sentirei saudades" – Rin abraçou carinhosamente sua ente familiar.

"Cuide-se minha filha" – assim todos montaram nos camelos, com a exceção de Miroku, Sango e Shippou que iam na yokai gata, e Kouga que ia pelo chão mesmo. Todos haviam concordado em seguir viagem juntos. Juntos eram um grupo forte e unido, em busca de algo nunca encontrado pelo homem. Assim pensou Kaede enquanto os via se distanciar, e completou mentalmente: _"Juntos vão a busca de algo precioso, numa viajem, talvez, sem volta"._

**oOoOoOo**

_**Oiz!**_

_**To que é pura emoção! Eu já pensei em tudo que faltava para completar o final! Ñ consigo parar de escrever! Se eu contasse o que me deu toda essa inspiração vcs ñ acreditariam! Mas só vou contar no final, pq se ñ, ñ vai ter graça, só qm sabe eh a mana Di! Mas ela tb naum faz idéia de como acabará tudo, vai ter q ficar na expectativa.( isso se ela tiver saco pra acompanhar neh!) mas vamos deixar do final pra depois, vou falar um pouquinho deste cap. **_

_**Não sei se você entenderam todo o negócio do enigma, qm quiser perguntar pode falar. Eu tentei explicar bem sobre o fato de que o fruto se tratava do deus Khonsu, que é representado pela lua, então o tal lago no templo de Karnak, será o lugar do próximo lugar, na caso, a 'entrada' é onde a lua tocar, agora como eles conseguiram achar o lugar vai ficar pro próximo cap, se ñ eu vou acabar falando demais, e isso ñ eh bom!**_

_**A parte do 'beijo', depois q eu escrevi eu lembrei de uma parte do segundo filme, q ela tenta fazer ele voltar ao normal com um beijo, é mais ou menos isso q eu quis mostrar, só que, com ai é o contrário, ele q tenta salvar ela.**_

_**E como puderam ver, eu decidi colocar a Kagura, foi meio que na metade do cap q eu decidi,de fato o Naraku precisará dela.**_

_**Embora minhas provas comecem esta semana, eu ñ vou deixar de escrever, tah, vai ser difícil achar tempo, principalmente pq tenho trabalho pra apresentar e tal, mas o q eu ñ faço pela minha fic neh! (¬¬)**_

_**Reviews que tanto me alegram:**_

Mitsune higurashi – mana! Ficou meio curtinho msm aquele, eu geralmente faço 8 pg, mas se naum me engano aquele ficou com 7, este naum tem como ter ficado maior, ficou com 9 pg, axu q akele ficou msm a ovelha negra da fic, bem, num sei se esse ficou muito melhor, mas pode ter certeza que a minha animação nem se compara deste p akele! E sobre os errinhos de português, ñ foram errinhos, foram errões! Axu q eu tava dormindo quando revisei aquele cap, preciso q alguém se prontifique a fazer isto por mim, minha miga may só revisou uma vez. Depois q eu li de novu, fikei pasma com os erros. E pode deixar, eu ñ vou colocar a kikiou, só se me der uma loucura, mas eu to sóbria, mammys sempre lembra dar o meu remédio! Ninguém me disse o pq do Sélene no sobrenome, por isso ñ uso. Muitos bjinhos.

Jaque-chan – Oba! Alguém não me axa loka! Eu axo q é doença de família, e vc? Sobre o negócio dos degraus, é aquilo mesmo, sobre essas coisas, eu axei numa reportagem, pois se vc axou q era pura invenção minha, se enganou, eu tremia dos pés a cabeça quando tava lendo, pq eu axei uma planta do tumulo do faraó, então depois q eu li sobre o negócio dos degraus, fui lah conta neh, e num eh q tinha 16 msm, ai q eu fikei mais apavorada msm. E olha q eu só descobri isso tudo quando já tinha escrito que eles iriam para o túmulo desse faraó. Ai eu fikei pensando...com tanta múmia de faraó morto por ai eu fui escolher justo o amaldiçoado! Sortuda ñ? (ou tah mais para azarenta?) Sei lá! Bjinhos! Xau!

Dessa-chan – Oi! A gente precisa conversar mais no msn neh? Como vc bem sabe, eu ñ sou gaúxa, sou capixaba msm! Espero q continue a curtindo a fic! Bjinhos!

SraKouga – Ois! Só pq ele ganhou no futebol do Inu ñ quer dizer q ele seja melhor tah! E axu q eu já superei o fracasso do outro cap, se Deus quiser este tenha ficado bem melhor! E pare de se gabar só pq o Kouga ganhou o jogo! Vai ter revanche nisso! O Inu ñ vai deixar barato! Suspiro, se acalmando, naum vamos começar com essa rivalidade, qm sabe um dia eles se entendam, neh? (Inu- Eu e aquele lobo? NUNCA) er... ou ñ neh! Bjinhos!

Kelen Potter – Oiii! To tão feliz msm q vc tenha gostado! Eu tenho uma super queda, ou melhor, um desfiladeiro inteiro sobre mistérios, sabe, coisas q ninguém sabe explicação e tal, principalmente sobre Egito então! (paixão nada secreta!) vejo que o pessoal ñ gosta muito da presença da kikyou na fic, eu ñ gosto de coloca-la, axo q em todas as minhas fics (q ñ são muitas) eu ñ coloquei ela em nenhuma, nunca senti falta! Hehe! A kagome ñ morreu! Nem foi sabe, tãoooo difícil curar ela, mas se ñ fosse a vovó kaede e o Inu ela ñ teria conseguido neh! Tb queria ter a sorte dela, de ser carregada por ele! Quero dizer, eu tenho essa sorte! Afinal, ele é meu marido por direito! Demorei muito pra atualizar? Espero q ñ! Bjos!

_**Acho q eu ñ esqueci de ninguém, Beijos pra todos!**_

_**De**_

_**Bellynha Black Higurashi**_


	8. Reencontros

N / a: Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

**O TEMPLO SECRETO DE AMON-RÁ**

**8ª parte**

_**By: Bellynha**_

_**Beta: Mitsune Higurashi**_

Mesmo estando a uma considerável distância, podia-se ver o suntuoso e esplendido Templo de Karnak, sustentado por enormes pilastras de arenito e alabrasto, que com a proximidade tornavam-se maiores e mais fascinantes. Devido a baixa claridade, não era possível ver algumas rachaduras e obstruções causadas pela decomposição desde o tempo em que fora erguido, a muitas gerações de faraós do antigo Egito.

Pararam a alguns metros da entrada principal, tomando a decisão de se separarem como precaução para uma possível cilada dos bandidos caçadores de tesouro, que possivelmente estariam atrás do viajante grupo, estes _fora-da-lei_ mais conhecidos como o Exército dos Sete.

Porém, alguns integrantes do grupo possuem divergências, foi um pouco complicado impor uma divisão que satisfizesse todos os integrantes.

"Não! A Kagome vai comigo para este lado!" – protestou Kouga tentando convencê-los a carregar Kagome para a entrada principal, muito longe de Inuyasha. – "Eu tenho mais capacidade de protegê-la".

Todos reviraram os olhos, Kagome encostou-se a Inuyasha, pois estava no mesmo camelo que este, não agüentava mais aquele bate-boca, sua cabeça começou a latejar, mas não com tanta intensidade que antes.

"Há! Capaz que você é mais forte que eu!" – revidou o hanyou.

"Vamos parar com isso!" – gritou Sango quase explodindo por causa daquela briga ridícula. – "Caso alguém esteja esperando nossa entrada, é mais sensato que quem esteja com Kagome tomar a entrada da direita, enquanto o restante do grupo toma o caminho mais longo e vai pela entrada principal".

Todos acenaram concordando com Sango.

"Bem, eu, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha e Kirara vamos por este lado, enquanto vocês vão por ali, nos encontramos no lago" – falou Miroku já direcionando a gata Kirara para a direita.

"Mas..." – tentou contestar Kouga, mas foi interrompido.

"Vamos logo" – falou autoritário, Sesshoumaru. Kouga devido as circunstancias preferiu não contestar.

Entraram pelos portões principais e tomaram caminho em meio às altas pilastras. Eram centenas de colunas, todas entalhadas perfeitamente a milhares de anos atrás. O lobo ainda praguejava baixinho até que parou o seu resmungo quando Sesshoumaru interrompeu o andar e ficou a fitar o caminho com o olhar sereno, mas extremamente calculista.

"O que foi?" – Perguntou Rin parando ao seu lado, com Shippou em seu colo.

"Eles estão aqui" – curtas palavras ele usou para informa-los. Kouga sentiu odores diferentes no ar, correu um pouco mais à frente, parando logo em seguida e fazendo um pouco de poeira subir, depois que constatara o mesmo que o yokai cachorro. Olhou para o grupo que os esperavam mais a frente.

"Preparem-se, a luta vai começar...".

**oOoOoOo**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango andavam, ou melhor, ainda estavam sobre o camelo e a gata que os carregavam. Chegaram até a segunda entrada, mais conhecida como avenida das esfinges, onde se podia ver várias esfinges ao lado do caminho. Depois de passarem pela entrada, chegaram num lugar mais estreito, sendo necessário o caminho a pé, assim também iria impedir de serem descobertos mais rapidamente. O mais estranho que não havia policiamento ali, o que ao dia era totalmente inverso.

O Houshi ia mais a frente guiando o grupo, Sango vinha logo atrás com Kirara ao seu lado e o casal estava por ultimo, sim, o casal, que por sinal estavam de mãos dadas inconscientemente, todos num silêncio sepulcral. Sango fora a única que percebera o afeto que estava entre os dois. De repente, o houshi parou e ficou a olhar para os lados.

"O que foi, Miroku?" – perguntou Sango, ao seu lado.

"Por onde é mesmo?" – perguntou o monge, gotas desceram ao lado do rosto dos demais.

"Eu sabia que você nem fazia idéia de onde é o caminho" – falou Inuyasha.

"Eu tinha uma certa noção" – tentou se explicar. Inuyasha farejou o ar em busca de água e encontrou a direção correta.

"Falta muito?" – perguntou, Kagome. Miroku olhou para os amigos e reparou nas mãos dadas destes, sorriu maliciosamente.

"Não perdeu tempo, não é garanhão?" – insinuou para o amigo, quis seguir o exemplo e foi se aproximando de Sango com intenção de fazer algumas perversões.

"Nem pense nisso, Miroku!" – advertiu Sango, pois já previra o que estava por vir.

Inuyasha e Kagome pararam e olharam para trás.

"Do que você está falando?" – perguntou desconhecendo totalmente o ocorrido.

"Oras, você dois aí, de mãozinhas dadas e tal..." – falou.

Inuyasha e Kagome se encararam não compreendendo sobre o que o pervertido falava, abaixaram os olhos e fitaram suas mãos, quando tomaram consciência do que estava fazendo, soltaram imediatamente a mão um do outro, sem nada a pronunciar.

"Pensam que me enganam, sei que vocês estão juntos" – provocou o Houshi.

"Eu e essa traidora? Repita isso e eu te retalho aqui mesmo!" – gritou Inuyasha além de corado, nervoso.

"Eu nunca teria algo com ele, e traidor é você!" – gritou Kagome de volta para Inuyasha.

"Está bem, chega de agirem como duas crianças e negarem o que sentem um pelo outro e vamos terminar logo com isso!" – interferiu Sango, definitivamente hoje eles tinham tirado o dia para chateação, pelo visto a tal maldição estava fazendo mais efeito nela do que nos demais – "Amém! Achamos este lago!".

Logo a frente deles estava um escuro e enorme lago, o Lago Sagrado.

Todos se aproximaram curiosos e se puseram um ao lado do outro observando a água.

"Alguém esta vendo algo de diferente ou especial?" – perguntou o Houshi. Todos negaram veemente com a cabeça.

"Não me enganei quanto a capacidade dos herdeiros Taisho e Higurashi" – o grupo olhou interrogativamente para a pessoa misteriosa logo atrás.

**oOoOoOo**

Kouga tentava dar conta de dois dos integrantes do Exército dos Sete, enquanto Sesshoumaru tinha dificuldades em proteger Rin e lutar com o restante dos ladrões. Com a desvantagem, dois integrantes foram cuidar de algo pelas bandas do tão procurado lago, enquanto os restantes estavam mais preocupados em eliminar os oponentes.

Sesshoumaru exterminou Suikotsu com apenas um golpe e pode se concentrar em exterminar Kyôkotsu e Ginkotsu.

Kouga a cada minuto ficava mais nervoso com as investidas de Jakotsu, que não parava de falar que ele tinha lindas pernas e entre outros adjetivos que ele preferia nem lembrar, e ao mesmo tempo tentava acabar com Renkotsu, que estava dando-lhe bastante trabalho.

**oOoOoOo**

O grupo voltou-se interrogativos para trás.

"Senhor Akuma?" – perguntou Sango.

"Quem?" – perguntou Kagome.

O homem parado no alto de um pequeno muro, saltou agilmente e parou próxima ao grupo. Sua forma era típica de um yokai, embora Inuyasha tivesse certeza que se tratava de um meio-yokai, assim como ele.

"Não se lembram de mim?" – perguntou, logo soltando uma grotesca risada. Miroku e Sango ainda fitavam curiosos, afinal, o que o diretor do Museu do Cairo estaria fazendo ali? E com uma aparência nada agradável. Tentáculos que saiam de suas costas, pairavam ao lado de seu corpo, como também sobre a sua cabeça. – "Sou eu, o velho e _bom_ Naraku Akuma!".

Todos ficaram atônitos, principalmente Kagome e Inuyasha. O que o amigo de seus falecidos pais estava fazendo ali? Depois de tantos anos sem manter um único contado. O único a _vê-los_ morrer, o último que esperavam encontrar.

"Naraku? O que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou curioso Inuyasha.

"Vocês só sabem falar isso?" – perguntou misteriosamente, como sempre.

Bankotsu surgiu atrás de seu mestre, olhando para o grupo adjacente ao lago.

"O que foi Bankotsu?" – perguntou Naraku, pelo visto não tinha gostado nada, nada do surgimento de seu capanga. Miroku reconheceu imediatamente o líder do Exército dos Sete.

"Eles estão contra nós, Kagome, Inuyasha, encontrem um jeito de acharem a próxima pista, ou sei lá o que viemos procurar, enquanto isso, Sango e eu os atrasaremos" – Miroku instruiu em som baixo.

Sango acenou com a cabeça e pôs-se ao seu lado e Kirara transformou-se.

"Calma, pessoal, vim em paz" – falou cinicamente Naraku. Suikotsu apareceu logo atrás de seu líder – "Huhuhu, acabem logo com eles".

Inuyasha e Kagome levaram um choque enorme, mas voltaram sua atenção para sua missão. Voltaram a fitar apreensivos o lago.

"Eu sei que tem algo aqui" – Kagome olhava atentamente, viu a lua refletida, enorme e brilhante já que estavam em dias de lua cheia, então se lembrou do começo no enigma. Rapidamente puxou Inuyasha pela blusa.

"O que foi, bruxa?" – perguntou contrariado.

"A lua!" – disse como se nunca a tivesse visto.

"Sim, é a lua, agora podemos voltar atenção ao mais impor..." – foi cortado.

"Não essa lua, olhe para esta!" – disse apontando para o reflexo. Passou milésimos de segundos para que Inuyasha pudesse compreender no exato momento que enxergou um buraco no final do lago, o qual não era muito fundo.

"Achei!" – pronuncio o hanyou antes mergulhar sem hesitação.

"Mas o que você está fazendo?" – perguntou a mulher, enxugando a água que molhou o seu rosto. Olhou para trás, viu que Sango e Miroku estavam fazendo o possível para impedir Naraku e os dois integrantes de passar por eles.

Inuyasha apareceu na superfície e agarrou o braço de Kagome, esta levou um susto e se virou.

"Venha, tem uma passagem no fundo do lago" – ela tentou contestar, mas já havia sido puxada e sem saída, pôs-se a nadar logo atrás dele. Passaram pela passagem que era totalmente obscura, chegando em um lugar mais amplo e puderam respirar na superfície.

"Não estou conseguindo ver nada" – falou Kagome, Inuyasha via bem melhor devido aos poderes de Yokai.

"Espere um pouco..." – tirou do bolso um isqueiro e acendeu, puderam ver como o lugar era úmido e pequeno, foram até a margem e saíram, nem dando importância para o fato de estarem encharcados.

Haviam saído em algum tipo de câmara secreta abaixo de algum lugar do Templo Karnak, o qual não consistia em somente um templo, e sim em gerações e mais gerações de faraós que reverenciavam deuses como o poderoso Amon-Rá.

A entrada era retangular e desenhada por símbolos que os dois não se deram ao trabalho de ler, o tempo era curto, e amigos deles lutavam pela vitória, tinham que ser rápidos e produtivos.

"Você acha que é aqui que o templo está?" – perguntou Kagome enquanto passavam por um corredor que foi mais bem iluminado por uma tocha que Inuyasha acendeu.

"Provavelmente, mas não encaixa o fato do Exército dos Sete saber a localização, se fosse realmente aqui, eles já teriam saqueado tudo e não se preocupariam em nos deixar entrar em um lugar vazio. Mas o que Naraku Akuma está fazendo aqui?" – falou.

"Não sei..." – parou de falar assim que deram de cara com uma parede fechada. – "Fim da linha?" – perguntou Kagome assustada.

Inuyasha não acreditava no que estava vendo, tanto busca, vidas em jogo e o que eles encontram é uma parede fechada? Estava inconformado! Tocou a parece como se tentasse empurrar, apalpou, mas claro que seria em vão, não havia nada ali!

A mão dele vacilou quando uma pedra foi empurrada para trás, um barulho logo atrás foi ouvido, ao invés de uma porta ser aberta na frente deles, uma parede surgiu atrás, deixando-os encurralados, e o mais assustador que a parede estava indo à direção deles.

"Vê se toma mais cuidado!" – ralhou Kagome.

"Eu não podia adivinhar!" – devolveu.

Kagome deu um pequeno grito quando se virou para a parede que Inuyasha havia apalpado e a encontrou toda escrita. Uma letra em cada pedra, umas pequenas, outras grandes, e algo escrito na parte superior.

_O beco só se torna sem saída para aqueles que se dão por vencidos facilmente._

"O que isso quer dizer?" – perguntou Inuyasha.

"Que você tem que acreditar que existe um meio de sair para enxergar o caminho..." – falou Kagome pensativa.

"Ta legal, eu acredito, agora cadê ela?" – perguntou impaciente Inuyasha percebendo como a parede atrás a cada segundo se tornava mais próxima.

"Você precisa crer na sua capacidade..." – continuou ela. Qual afinal era a resposta para a passagem?

"Mas é claro que eu tenho capacidade, eu tenho autoconfiança! Agora se essa droga não abrir logo eu vou começar a socá-la!" – ele falou nervoso. Kagome olhou para ele com um lindo e enorme sorriso. Inuyasha era uma pessoa de se admirar, nunca se dava por vencido, numa batalha com certeza ele sempre venceria, pois acima de tudo acreditava em si mesmo, e no quanto era capaz de conseguir o que queria, mesmo sempre usando os punhos.

"Você é um gênio!" – exclamou Kagome dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e logo em seguida procurando os hieróglifos que significavam a senha.

Inuyasha ficou estático com o beijo surpreso e tentando entender o que havia feito.

"E qual é a senha?" – perguntou curioso.

"Autoconfiança" – respondeu simplesmente.

Inuyasha abriu a boca e só conseguiu pronunciar um "Ah" que foi logo esquecido por alguma coisa atrás de si, parecia que havia algo o incomodando. Olhou para trás e deu um cascudo em si mesmo por ter esquecido da parede que quase os estavam imprensando.

"Vai logo com isso aí, Kagome!" – gritou tentando segurar a parede. Kagome achou o último hieróglifo e conseguiu pressiona-lo antes que as paredes os fizessem de massa de pão.

"Finalmente...".

**oOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru fez Ginkotsu virar pó com o golpe final que aplicara, terminando assim a luta com os oponentes que estava lutando. Kouga chutou uma última vez a cara de Jakotsu, por todos os adjetivos ridículos que este colocara no lobo e principalmente por ter tido o atrevimento de ter passado a mão nele.

Rin assistia a tudo encolhida num canto junto com Shippou, que havia afirmado protege-la se os atacassem, mas que se escondeu atrás da garota quando deu de cara com um dos bandidos, uma cena engraçada se o momento não fosse tão sério e sangrento.

"Está bem, menina?" – perguntou Sesshoumaru para Rin, esta fez uma cara de insatisfação pela maneira que fora tratada, mas meneou a cabeça e não comentou o ocorrido, afinal, ele pelo menos se preocupara e salvara a sua vida.

Depois que o yokai cachorro quase obrigara o yokai lobo parar de chutar o corpo inerte de Jakotsu, foram atrás dos companheiros, pensando que estes já teriam achado o que eles procuravam, afinal, o caminho estava livre, o quarteto dera conta da armadilha e os restantes estariam a salvo, mal eles sabiam que o inimigo era bem mais ardiloso e precavido, o perigo mal começara...

**oOoOoOo**

Miroku fora jogado mais uma vez ao chão por Bankotsu, sem dúvidas os oponentes estavam bem melhor equipados e alguns minutos a mais talvez nem poderiam dar conta de suas vidas, quem diria então ajudar os amigos.

"Há-há-há" – Bankotsu riu – "Não pensei que seria tão fácil dar cabo de vocês, que decepção!" – estava crente que daria o golpe final com sua alabarda no oponente, mas a única coisa que acertara foi o chão, já que Miroku rolara escapando.

"Vai precisar mais do que alguns truquezinhos de meia tigela para me derrotar" – com esta determinação, levantou-se com um salto e voltou para a luta.

Alguns metros deles, estava Sango recebendo o seu osso voador de volta, estava numa situação bem melhor que seu parceiro, embora algumas escoriações espalhadas pelo corpo, tinha uma grande vantagem sobre o seu adversário. Suikotsu não era o tipo de adversário que tinha grande habilidade, o tamanho às vezes intimidava muitos, mas para Sango era um convite para uma boa batalha.

Estavam tão absortos na luta entre eles que nem perceberam quando o meio-yokai de longas madeixas escuras pairou sobre o lago sagrado, pronto para seguir em frente com seu plano. Sem pronunciar palavra alguma e com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios, deslizou para o interior das águas.

**oOoOoOo**

De fato não existia tesouros, pergaminhos e muito menos uma preciosa jóia, o que Inuyasha e Kagome contemplavam era aquela sala secreta, o que não deixava de ser um avanço, pelo menos agora poderiam procurar algo que os ajudassem.

Deram alguns passos para o interior do ressinto, somente iluminado pela tocha que Inuyasha ainda segurava. Encontrou outras espalhadas pela sala e acendeu-as, possibilitando uma melhor visualização de tudo.

Kagome se surpreendeu com todos os detalhes. Olhava impressionada para todo o teto.

"Inuyasha, veja isso, olha como isso é perfeito, quem fez essa sala parecia ter muito talento" – ficou meio tonta com tudo aquilo.

Inuyasha parou curioso ao lado dela, olhou pela primeira vez para o teto e se surpreendeu também. Eram diversos animais esculpidos, todos perfeitamente, indo da esquerda para a direta, desde os primeiros animais habitantes da Terra, os dinossauros, até o homem, um verdadeiro crescimento das espécies. Ironicamente o hanyou foi capaz de achar uma formiga no meio de tantos animais.

"Isto é fantástico" – disse Inuyasha.

"Olhe o chão, Inuyasha, tem um desenho aqui" – falou Kagome, agora saindo do centro do rescindo onde estavam e indo ao final pra apreciar a nova descoberta. Inuyasha assim que o notou fez o mesmo. O que afinal era quilo no chão?

Um sol gigante estava desenhado, exatamente igual ao da relíquia que começara aquela busca, reparou a garota. Mas não fora somente isso que ela notara, dentro do sol gigante tinha outros desenhos, era um desenho que formava um triângulo, de modo que na ponta direita, tinha a figura de três pirâmides, sem dúvidas eram as pirâmides de Gizé, o primeiro local que o grupo visitara, ao lado das pirâmides, a figura de uma criança de quatro, bem estranho, na opinião de Inuyasha. Na ponta acima, tinha a figura de um rosto humano, porém não era um rosto comum, e sim, a representação do misterioso faraó Tutankamon. E na ponta esquerda algo que lembrava um templo, de fato onde eles se encontravam agora, o Templo de Karnak, e mais uma figura ao lado, uma pessoa bem idosa.

"Mas o que isso significa? Não estou vendo nada de novo aqui!" – disse indignado, deu um chute nervoso e se sentou numa pedra no canto, observando mais atentamente, só fora perceber agora como havia muitas outras naquele lugar. Kagome continuou observando, seu instinto dizia que havia algo bem suspeito.

"Calma, Inuyasha, tenho certeza que não será tão fácil como os outros" – disse Kagome, _'Bah! Como se os outros tivessem sido tão fáceis'_, resmungou mentalmente Inuyasha. – "Afinal, tenho quase certeza que estamos na reta final" – continuou falando sem desviar a atenção do desenho que tanto examinava. Inuyasha estava um pouco impaciente e com um mau pressentimento, não sabia como ia a luta a cima de suas cabeças e algumas coisas que não encaixavam de jeito nenhum.

Ele tinha certeza que, como dissera Kagome, estavam na reta final, mas... Como não encontraram o local onde seus pais haviam morrido? Nem sinal de soterramento nos lugares que visitaram, era como se eles nunca tivessem aparecido. Será que havia muitos locais ainda para procurar até o final dessa viagem, dessa busca que já acontecia fazia anos, sempre tão _sem fim_...

E o que Naraku Akuma fazia naquele lugar? Não havia desaparecido fazia anos? Por que voltara assim do nada e se rebelara contra eles? Parecia que só surgiam mais e mais perguntas e nenhuma resposta produtiva. Olhou para Kagome e com um semblante mais apaziguado, chegou a conclusão de que apenas haviam tido a má sorte de serem pegos por um trágico acontecimento do destino. Quando eram crianças, se davam tão bem, não via a hora de chegar da escola e enfim poder ir na vizinha brincar com sua melhor amiguinha. Divertiam-se tanto que fora quase impossível ignora-la e trata-la mal por algo que nem entendia, por causa da pouca idade. E analisando atentamente, nunca tiveram culpa de nada, e se detestarem era algo completamente sem pé nem cabeça, a sensação maravilhosa que sentia quando estava com ela, quando sentia seu doce cheiro, ou até mesmo quando só a via, era tão bom...

"Isso me parece como algo constante, pense comigo, este sol enorme foi o princípio de tudo isso, então através dele, descobrimos o primeiro local, as pirâmides" – disse ela tirando-o de seus devaneios e fazendo-o prestar demasia atenção – "E tem um neném aqui mostrando que é o começo, a seguir vem o faraó, nossa segunda parada, essa figura de um homem, exatamente como o primeiro enigma. Depois vem o lago, aqui no templo, com a figura de um idoso" – ela para apontando por último para respectivamente como dissera, recolheu o dedo e o pôs ao lado do rosto pensando.

"Ta, você não me disse nada que eu não soubesse, e aí?" – perguntou. Com o silêncio dela se enfezou e cruzou os braços em sinal de pura intolerância.

Ela voltou a apontar o dedo para a figura, e passou para as pirâmides, e para o faraó, para o templo e pirâmides, faraó, templo, e de novo, pirâmide, faraó, templo..._ 'É isso!'_

Inuyasha estava ficando meio tonto e desviou sua atenção de volta para as magníficas figuras do teto, parecendo para ele bem mais interessantes naquele momento. _'O... O que é aquilo?'._

"Ciclo sem fim? " –falou estupefato depois de ter certeza que não era coisa de sua mente e de fato estava vendo letras dentre a figura espremida de todos os seres vivos na Terra em toda a história.

"Co-como, você a-a-adivinhou?" – perguntou uma incrédula Kagome, desviando pela primeira vez o olhar da figura observando o hanyou.

"É iss-..." – foi cortado por Kagome.

"O que é isso?" - mas ela não estava perguntando pela mesma coisa que ele, e sim, para algo ao lado dele.

Inuyasha virou-se para encarar algo que nunca imaginara encontrar ali, havia dois seres compostos somente por ossos e alguns trapos a mais, mas não fora somente isso que chamara a sua atenção, conhecia aquele amuleto em qualquer lugar, a figura de um cão muito peludo com uma postura bem imperadora. Nunca esqueceria aquela herança familiar de gerações em gerações, e aquele só poderia pertencer a apenas uma pessoa...

...seu pai.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Olá!**_

_**Mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas todos escritores de fics sabem que tem épocas que tem os seus altos e seus baixos, por isso me perdoem, estou tentando termina-la e espero que em breve consiga.**_

_**Consegui minha revisora permanete! Ebaaaa! Minha mana Di! Obrigada mana!**_

_**Qualquer dúvidas sobre o cap não hesitem em perguntar!**_

_**Reviews:**_

Misaozinhah – tudo bem! Que bom que esteja gostando, eu também sou gamadona nessas coisas de Egito, obrigada pelos elogios! Desculpa a demora e espero q tenha gostado do cap! Bjuss.

Jaque-chan – eu também adoro as coisas do Egito! Desculpa a demora mana! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjusss.

SraKouga – oii, que bom que tah gostando do rumo da estória, brigada pelos elogios da fic! Desculpa o atraso e beijinhos, aliás, como vai o Kouga?

Dama 9 – oiii! Espero que não tenha desistido de acompanhar com o atraso! Espero que goste desse cap! Bjusss.

_**Beijinhos a todos e xau!**_

_**Bellynha S. B. H. T. K. Li**_


End file.
